The Breaking
by Kaouri18
Summary: There is a strain of murders in Nagasaki and Tsuzuki and Hisoka are sent in to solve it but things go very wrong. TsuXHis and MurXHis. Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei, no matter how much I wish I did.

The Breaking

Chapter one:

It started out like any other day.

"Baka! Get off of me"

"No! Come on Hisoka. Just try it."

"No! And for the last time get off of me!" Whack.

"Soka is soooo mean!" Whaled a now crying Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi stood outside the door to Hisoka and Tsuzuki's office debating whether or not he should go in. _'I suppose I must_.' He thought.

Stepping into the office, Tatsumi noticed two things. 1. Tsuzuki was hugging Hisoka around the waist, crying about him not eating some particular pastry. And 2. Hisoka was trying to hit Tsuzuki with the book he was currently reading, while blushing furiously. Yes, it was just a normal day.

"Here's your next assignment. There's a meeting in twenty minutes. Be in my office." said Tatsumi. With that Tatsumi placed the folder on the desk and abruptly left the room. Leaving behind a blushing Hisoka and a still crying Tsuzuki.

As the door closed, Hisoka was finally able to pry Tsuzuki of off himself. As he did, Tsuzuki realized that he was no longer holding onto Hisoka and ended up falling flat on his face. This caused Hisoka to feel a little bad, so he walked over to see if his partner was okay. Tsuzuki wasn't moving, so he was a little worried. As he leaned down, Suzuki grabbed him and pulled him down on top of him.

To say the least, Hisoka was furious, but as he heard Tsuzuki say "I'm sorry. If you don't want to eat it, it's okay. I just wanted you to try it, so don't be mad. Please." Hisoka had to concede. At that moment Hisoka realized that he was laying on top of Tsuzuki in their office. Upon this discovery, he started to blush again, as he tried to free himself from Tsuzuki's embrace, but he wouldn't budge.

"Tsuzuki, let go."

"No." was the simple response along with the embrace being tightened. Hisoka was not about to give up and continued to try and free himself, but it wasn't working.

"Come on Tsuzuki. We have a meeting about our new case to get to and we don't want Tatsumi to be mad, right?" Hisoka said, trying to use Tsuzuki's fear of Tatsumi to free himself.

"No. They can wait you're staying right here." and for emphasis Tsuzuki held on even tighter.

"But we really need to get going." Hisoka sighed. "Alright Tsuzuki what do I have to do to get you to let go, since hitting you with things doesn't work."

"You have to give me a kiss!" Tsuzuki happily replied.

Hisoka was now blushing again and said. "Tsuzuki no. Now let me up."

"No. Not until you give me a kiss."

"Fine. If it'll get you to let go of me." Hisoka leaned up from his position on Suzuki's chest and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Tsuzuki was stunned. He hadn't expected Hisoka to actually do it, but he was happy none the less and released Hisoka.

Hisoka stood up quickly, grabbed to folder, and started to leave their office. He paused at the door and looked back at the still stunned Tsuzuki lying on the floor and said "Tsuzuki. The meeting is going to start. Hurry up." with that he left.

Tsuzuki remained lying on the floor for a few minutes thinking. _'Maybe he does return my feelings. Or maybe he's just confused. Maybe the kiss didn't mean anything, but I still didn't expect him to actually do that. Hey. Wait. Didn't he say meeting. Oh crap Tatsumi is going to kill me._' with that Tsuzuki sprinted out of the room '_I am so dead._'

Tsuzuki burst though the door, right as Tatsumi was about to begin.

"Sorry I'm late." Tsuzuki said as he sat down next to Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki. You are late again." said Tatsumi.

"I know, sorry bout that. I fell….." Tsuzuki replied.

"I will have to dock your pay. And no complaints." Tatsumi said, cutting off any whining that Suzuki may have. "As I was saying. In Nagasaki there have been a recent string of murders, all young boys between the ages of thirteen and most recently sixteen."

"What do you mean most recently sixteen?" Hisoka asked.

"Well…." Tatsumi hesitated worried about how Hisoka may react to this. "You see the boys that were first killed were around the age of thirteen but the continue to get older and the most recent murder was a sixteen year old boy."

"Is there any connection that you have been able discover between the murders?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes. All the boys have been found to have marks around their wrists and ankles. Along with that there are strange markings on their bodies."

"What kind of markings?" Hisoka hesitantly asked.

"Why don't I show you the photos of each of the victims. It may be easier for you to see them than for me to try and explain the situation." Tatsumi replied.

Tatsumi went over to the projector and shoot a quick worried glance at Hisoka. He let out a sigh and turned on the projector. The entire room was silent as Tatsumi slowly changed each slide. The first victim was a boy around the age of thirteen with blue eyes and blond hair. The picture was of the dead body. He was lying on the ground, eyes wide and glassy. His hands and wrists had marks on them just as Tatsumi said, but across the boy's chest were strange markings. Hisoka nearly gasped in surprise at the resemblance between the markings. As the slides continued on the boys slowly aged and their hair and eye color did, until they reached the most recent victim. Tsuzuki nearly gasped in horror at the picture of a boy who could have been Hisoka's twin. He slowly turned his gaze towards his partner and thought of how to comfort him, but his thoughts were cut off as the lights were turned on.

Everyone sat in silence, no one knowing what to say. It seemed like eternity until Hisoka spoke up. "Let's go." he said to Tsuzuki as he turned and left the office.

Once he left Tsuzuki turned to Tatsumi. "Tatsumi don't send us on this case, you know Muraki is involved and I don't know if Hisoka is ready for this. Can't you get someone else."

"It is not my decision. If it was I would not send you on this case, but it is out of my hands. But I will say this Tsuzuki, Watch him. I have a bad feeling about this case." Tatsumi replied.

Not feeling reassured at all, Tsuzuki left the room to try and find his partner. '_God don't let me lose him. Please let me be able to protect him.' _Tsuzuki thought as he teleported to Nagasaki.

End of Chapter 1.

Well, I skipped the poem, but it will be posted on Wends. Please review. I want to know what you think. Please...


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't wait to update, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsiue no matter how much I wish I did. Now on with the story.

Chapter 2

Hisoka had teleported directly to Nagasaki, case file in hand. He was currently on his way to visit the latest victim's house to talk to the mother about her son's death. He was currently lost in thought. '_What are we doing on a case like this. Tsuzuki can't handle this kind of case right now. What was Tatsumi thinking? Fine I'll just try to figure this out quickly so that Tsuzuki won't have to get too involved.'_

Hisoka sighed to himself. Lately he had been thinking a lot about Tsuzuki and his relationship. He wasn't quite sure what to think about it. '_How exactly do I feel about him….I know I care about him, but what does he mean to me? I don't know. Things have been different since Kyoto. He's been different. I never knew how much guilt and pain he felt. He always seemed to happy, but I guess that was just a mask. I don't want to see him like that again, so full of pain and self-hatred. It hurt, in a way I don't yet understand. But why…' _Hisoka was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as he reached his destination. '_I better get this over with.'_ was his last thought as he knocked on the door. He was so absorbed in his previous thoughts that he didn't sense the presence of someone following him.

Tsuzuki teleported to Nagasaki, arriving a few minutes behind his partner. 'Where is he' Tsuzuki thought, as a foreboding feeling spread within him. He walked around the area for a while, and once he realized that he wasn't going to find Hisoka this was, resigned to going to the hotel, since Hisoka would eventually end up there.

Tsuzuki shuffled his feet as he walked towards the hotel they were going to be staying at, but he couldn't shake this bad feeling. '_I hope Hisoka gets to the hotel soon. I'm getting worried. It's been over two hours and I still haven't been able to find him. And he took the case file, so I can't even start working on the case.' _He thought. But then his thoughts turned a little darker as he began to think about the case. _'There's no doubt that Muraki is involved in this case, but how. Is he behind it? That seems to simple, there has to be more to it, there always is. The most recent victim looked so much like Hisoka it's painful. For a moment I though Muraki had killed my Hisoka again.'_ He sighed to himself, his worry was becoming even more over powering, but he didn't have any idea where Hisoka was.

He finally made it to the hotel and checked in. The clerk hadn't seen anyone similar to the description Tsuzuki gave about Hisoka. He quickly went to the room and sat down on the bed. 'Where is he? What if something happened? What if I wasn't able to protect him?' Tsuzuki thoughts were becoming more and more depressed. '_If anything were to happen to him I don't know what I'd do.'_ He thought. _'All I know is that I'd do anything to protect him, to keep him safe, to keep him with me…'_ This caused him to pause. Lately, his thoughts had been wandering to a certain green-eyed youth.

Tsuzuki laid down on the bed he was currently sitting on. Tsuzuki had known for sometime now that he thought of Hisoka as more than a working partner or even a friend, but he was too afraid to say anything or act any differently. He didn't want to frighten his partner away, and destroy all the progress he had made so far with him. Hisoka's recent actions had caused Tsuzuki to hope that maybe his feeling were returned. '_He did jump into Touda's flames to save me, when I thought no one would. Clinging to me, begging me to stay with him.'_ It was that confession in the flames that kept him going. He hoped, prayed that Hisoka meant those words and didn't just say them, so he wouldn't kill himself. '_I won't say anything. I'll just watch over him, and protect him. Be there for him if he needs me, and never let Muraki have him again.' _That was Tsuzuki's silent vow as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"That sucked" Hisoka said as he was heading to the hotel Tsuzuki and he were going to be staying at.

The attempted questioning did not go as planned. He shook his head in confusion as he tried to figure out what went wrong.

Flashback

Hisoka knocked on the door to the victims house and was greeted by the supposed mother. She had promptly hugged him, thanking God that her son was returned to her. She then realized that this was not her son. He skin was too flawless, and his eyes had an intensity that she had never seen. Upon realizing this, she believed Hisoka to be her son's ghost and slammed the door in his face after screaming rather loudly.

End Flashback

It had happened so quickly that Hisoka didn't get a chance to correct her and so here he was heading for the hotel.

'_I have no idea what I could have done differently. She didn't even give me a chance and I didn't want to terrify her. But now Tsuzuki will have to go see her and I didn't want him to get too involved. Ahh… this isn't suppose to happen like this. She was suppose to sit and answer all my questions as I posed as I newspaper intern. Why did this have to happen…' _He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see the man approaching, and therefore bumped into him.

"Sorry bout that. Excuse me." Hisoka said not bothering to look at the person. He was starting to walk away when a hand grabbed him.

"What…" was all Hisoka could say before he recognized the presence. "Muraki…"

"Yes bouya, It's not polite to bump into someone and not even look them in the eye when apologizing, I thought you were taught better." Muraki said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here." Hisoka demanded. "You're involved in the murders aren't you, tell me Muraki what are you trying to accomplish?" getting right to the point.

"So demanding aren't you. I thought you would have figured it out already." Muraki replied.

"What are you talking about…" Hisoka asked a little confused. "If it's Tsuzuki you're after, you're not going to get him. I won't let you."

"You won't. Well that's a bit of a disappointment, but who said I wanted him."

Hisoka was shocked. This was the pervert that had done anything possible to get Tsuzuki and now he does want him. _'What the fuck is going on here!'_ Hisoka thought. "Then what are you after…" Hisoka asked hesitantly, not really sure if he wanted to know.

Muraki smirked and moved into closer to Hisoka. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "An here I thought you were smart. Haven't you noticed anything about the victims." Muraki purred as he licked Hisoka's earlobe and slowly bit it.

Hisoka winced and recalled all the images, how they seemed to resemble him. He froze realization dawning n him. "Me…" he slowly said. But that didn't make sense. Muraki didn't want him, he wanted Tsuzuki, right? Hisoka was very confused at this point.

"Yes, my doll. That is correct. You were mine to begin with, but I have come to take you back. You will be coming with me or more boys will die. Now, do you want their deaths on your hands. Do you want all of them to die, when you could save them by giving yourself to me. Or do you want me to take Tsuzuki instead."

At the mention of Tsuzuki, Hisoka awoke form the trance he seemed to be in. "NO! No, I'm not going with you!" Hisoka shouted as he freed himself from Muraki's grasp and ran for the hotel and hopefully Tsuzuki.

Muraki simply smiled. "You will be mine again doll, and I won't let Tsuzuki ever have you back." With that Muraki vanished in a flash of white light, only leaving behind the remains of laughter.

End Chapter 2

Please review. Tell me if you like where this is going. The M rating will come into play a little later on, when the plot takes a few interesting twists. Thanx for reading. -Kaouri18.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei no matter how much I wish.

Chapter 3

Hisoka ran as fast as he could away from Muraki. '_He can't be serious. No. I won't let him have me, but Tsuzuki…'_ He stopped once he was sure he was far enough away that he could no longer sense Muraki. '_I won't let Muraki have Tsuzuki, the last time… The last time Muraki got Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki almost killed himself. And there's no way I'll let Muraki use him. But then…'_ Hisoka could think about that, what would happen to him, but there were other people to consider. _'Will he honestly keep killing people to get to me. Of course he will, he's psychotic, but that would mean…'_ Hisoka kept coming back to that thought.

He shook his head, there had to be some other way. Hisoka quickly started to walk again praying that Tsuzuki was there waiting.

Hisoka stood outside the door to the room he was sharing with Tsuzuki. The hotel clerk had told him that the man he was staying with had already checked in, after giving him a few odd looks. _'Why do they always think that' _Hisoka thought to himself, but now he was nervous about seeing Tsuzuki. He couldn't get what Muraki said out of his mind.

'_I suppose I have to go in at some point. I just hope Tsuzuki isn't mad about me leaving without him.'_

Hisoka cautiously opened the door and was greeted with a sight he was not expecting. Tsuzuki was lying on one of the beds, snoring lightly, holding his cell phone. Hisoka looked at the phone and thought _'He must have been waiting for me to call.'_

He quietly approached the bed, not wanting to wake him up. As Hisoka gazed down at Tsuzuki, he wanted to do something he had never expected. After a moment or two of debating, Hisoka carefully leaned down and softly kissed Tsuzuki on the forehead. He pulled back, stunned by his own actions. And on queue Tsuzuki slowly began to wake up.

Hisoka back way from the bed, afraid that Tsuzuki would be mad at him. Tsuzuki slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was no longer alone. "Hisoka." was all he could say before he quickly stood up and embraced the youth.

Hisoka was shocked for a moment and was slightly confused. Tsuzuki was suppose to be mad at him, but he was only able to sense relief, concern, and now happiness, but there were some other emotions that he was having trouble understanding.

Hisoka slowly returned the embrace only to be held tighter by Tsuzuki.

"Where were you?" Tsuzuki asked while still holding Hisoka.

"I wanted to start on the case."

"Why didn't you wait for me. I was so worried."

"It was…a little too much sitting in the meeting, and I needed to get out, so I went to start on the case." Hisoka lied.

"You should have waited for me." Tsuzuki quietly said.

"I'm not a child I can do things on my own." Hisoka quickly snapped.

"I just…" Tsuzuki trailed off.

"What…?" Hisoka asked, still trying to figure out Tsuzuki's emotions.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Tsuzuki said tightening his hold on Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki" Hisoka sighed. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But, I do. I care about you Hisoka, and I don't want anything to happen to you. If something did, I don't know what I would do. I couldn't handle it."

"Tsuzuki" Hisoka said a little stunned his partner had never been so open and obviously sincere about something like this.

"If you ever left me. I'd…" Tsuzuki trailed off.

Hisoka finally returned the embrace. "I'm not going to leave you Tsuzuki, at least willingly. I'll never just leave you."

Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka. Hisoka's eyes were so open right now, as they looked directly into his eyes. It was as if Hisoka was searching his eyes looking for something.

"What's wrong Tsuzuki? Something has been bothering you lately. Don't deny it. I've been able to sense it hidden underneath your emotions."

"It's nothing. Nothing for you to worry about."

"But it is. It's hurting you. Tsuzuki I want to be able to help."

Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka thinking. '_Should I tell him?'_ Tsuzuki thought. _'Will he be able to handle my feelings._'

"Hisoka, I think we should talk." Tsuzuki says, looking directly at Hisoka.

'_Finally. Maybe now he'll tell me what's been bothering him. But, do I want to know…' _Hisoka thought as Tsuzuki sits Hisoka down on the bed.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki trails off.

"What is it Tsuzuki? You can tell me." Hisoka said.

"I'm not sure how to say it."

"It's okay just try." Hisoka said trying to be encouraging.

"You see. There's this person, who's really important to me, but I'm not sure how he feels about me. I'm just afraid that my feelings will scare him off if he ever found out. I've made so much progress with him and I don't want to end u back where we started. And I don't want to hurt him with my feelings or myself…" Tsuzuki tariled off the last part.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka was unsure what to say to that considering he didn't know who this person was that Tsuzuki was talking about. There was no way it was him, and for some reason that thought hurt Hisoka, in a way he hadn't expected.

"Tsuzuki. If you feel that strongly about someone, you should tell them. If not that feeling will continue to build and you may do something you regret, or things will never change. If you think this person is worth it, go for it." Hisoka said while thinking '_I wonder who he's talking about, Tatsumi? That has to be it. I knew something was going on between them. But, why do I have this strange feeling, like my heart is being ripped in two. I don't like Tsuzuki in THAT way, right?'_

Tsuzuki was confused, yet again. '_Does he realize what he's saying. Could he possibly understand how those words give me this hope.'_ Tsuzuki cautiously continued. "I'm not sure you understand, This person has had many hardships in his life, and I'm not sure he could understand my feelings or accept them. I don't think I could handle that sort of rejection or what if he is disgusted by my feelings and wants to leave me..." With that last line a few tears escaped from Tsuzuki's eyes.

Hisoka moved closer to Tsuzuki and embraced him. "It seems like you are close to this person, and since they are at least your friend, I don't think they would reject you or abandon you for your feelings." Hisoka stated, while feeling that pain increasing in his heart for there was no way it was him Tsuzuki was talking about.

Tsuzuki's tears stopped at that. The fact that Hisoka was holding him finally registered in his mind and he relaxed into the embrace as he brought his hands up to return it.

"How do you know they won't leave me Hisoka, won't fly away and never come back."

Hisoka was confused by Tsuzuki's words but replied. "Because if you feel this strongly about them, then they must feel something for you. But they won't know how you feel about them unless you tell them. Maybe they feel the same way and are just afraid to say anything to…"

Tsuzuki was stunned by his partner's words. 'Maybe he does feel the same way. Afraid too, maybe.' Tsuzuki still was having trouble trying to decide.

"If you tell me who it is I could try to help you in anyway I can. I'm your partner after all."

Tsuzuki decided then to chance it. "Hisoka what if the person was you"

"What…" Hisoka said.

"What if the person was you, then what would happen."

Hisoka's heart jumped, but the man had to be kidding, there was just now way. "Stop messing with me Tsuzuki." Hisoka, trying to sound offended replied.

"But what if…" Tsuzuki said trying to get how Hisoka felt about him out of him.

"I don't know."

That wasn't the answer Tsuzuki expected. A screamed no maybe but not an I don't know.

But Hisoka wasn't done. "I wouldn't just leave you but I'm not sure exactly how I feel about you. The way your taking makes this emotion sound like love, but I don't know how I feel. I never remember feeling love, so I don't now how to identify it…" Hisoka said sadly.

"Hisoka…"Tsuzuki said tightening his hold on the youth. "Just try to describe how you feel, I'll try to help."

Hisoka was a little frightened. He had never been open with anyone about his emotions before, and this scared him to be honest.

"Just try." And as Tsuzuki's encouraging words took hold he began to describe this feeling.

"When I near you I feel safe, protected, and I don't want that to go away. I suppose I need it…" Hisoka trailed off loosing his resolve but as Tsuzuki's arms tightened encouragingly he continued. "I care about you. I need to be with you in a way. That's why I didn't want to let you go in Kyoto. You were the first person to ever show me kindness and concern. I thought no one would ever show me that, but you did. I don't want be alone anymore, is what I said in the fire. It's true I don't want to alone, I've been alone for so long that it's inconceivable for me not be…but I don't want to be. I want to be with you." and with that Hisoka stopped to look at Tsuzuki, who seemed to be in shock. Hisoka pulled on Tsuzuki's sleeve a little to try and get his attention.

To say Tsuzuki was amazed would be the understatement of the century. That was the closes thing to a confession of love that he had ever heard, but he was still unsure if Hisoka thought of him as a brother or something closer…

It was then that Tsuzuki felt something on his sleeve. He came out of his trance-like state and was meet with Hisoka's face. He had never seen the boy's eyes so open and vulnerable before, it was almost unbearable. He then had an idea on how to hep Hisoka in deciding his feelings.

Tsuzuki look directly at Hisoka and said "I think I know a way to help you figure out what your feeling. If you're willing to try it."

Hisoka was a little hesitant but nodded his head anyway, desperately wanting to understand his own emotions.

"Would you rather kiss me on the cheek or on the lips." was the simple question that Tsuzuki asked.

With that statement Hisoka blushed, a lot. He turned his face away so that Tsuzuki wouldn't be able to see it, but Tsuzuki wasn't going to let him off. He slowly cupped Hisoka's chin and brought his face back to face him.

Hisoka still refused to look Tsuzuki in the eye, but then he felt Tsuzuki's breath on his ear and heard the quiet whisper "which one?"

Hisoka's blush deepened, but he knew that he had to figure this out. So he looked at Tsuzuki and was met with deep amethyst eyes that were watching him intently, waiting for a response.

Tsuzuki was looking at his partner curiously, waiting for a response. It was then that he noticed how Hisoka seemed to be seriously thinking and all of a sudden came to some sort of conclusion.

Hisoka turned to look at Tsuzuki. He decided to leave it up to chance and closed his eyes. Slowly he inclined his head towards Tsuzuki's. He felt his lips softly touch something. He cautiously opened his eyes and way face to face with Tsuzuki. He was kissing him on the lips. A little embarrassed he pulled away, blushing. Tsuzuki was stunned but more than excited, he had gotten his answer, but it was Hisoka that spoke

"So…were you actually talking about me."

"Yes, and I got my answer." Tsuzuki said as he leaned in to kiss him again.

Hisoka was a bit overwhelmed. All of these feeling were new to him and he wasn't sure how to respond. This made him feel bad, because he wasn't sure he would be able to give Tsuzuki what he needs. "Tsuzuki I'm not sure…" he trailed off.

As if sensing what Hisoka was referring to, Tsuzuki interlaced his fingers in Hisoka's and gave him another quick, undemanding kiss. "We will go as slow as you want Hisoka. I won't push you. But can I hold you for a while, like this." Hisoka simply nodded, not trusting his voice.

Tsuzuki scooped Hisoka up and put him in his lap, and looked at him with a very serious face. "Hisoka." Tsuzuki said, trying to get his attention. "I know you're not use to this sort of thing, but that's fine with me. I won't hurt you, I promise. I will never hurt you. I would sooner die than do that." with that Tsuzuki pressed his lips to Hisoka's temple. As he pulled away, tear-filled eyes looked up at him.

"Tsuzuki" Hisoka said as he threw his arms around the man. Words were not needed Tsuzuki understood what Hisoka was trying to say. He simply put his arms around Hisoka and held him tightly, wishing this moment would never end. He slowly eased himself back onto the bed, still holding Hisoka. Once he was completely lying down, he shifted around a bit so that Hisoka was lying with his head on his chest.

This level of intimacy was still so new to Hisoka but he craved it. The feeling, the touches, everything Tsuzuki had to offer Hisoka took. He needed it, and that's what scared him. _'When did I become so dependent of him. I use to need no one, I was alone, but now. I never want to be alone again.' _Hisoka thought as he snuggled into Tsuzuki's chest.

Tsuzuki, of course, thought that it was adorable, and smiled to himself, as he felt himself falling asleep. Hisoka at the same time was feeling drowsy and closed his eyes slowly, fearing that when he woke up this would have all been a dream. It was then that he noticed that that wasn't his thought, but Tsuzuki's.

"This is not a dream." and as a side note he added. "and if anything ever happens know that I…" he trailed of. Tsuzuki waking up a little asked "what?"

Hisoka blushed and slowly added. "That I …love you." Tsuzuki smiled and caressed Hisoka's cheek, while cupping his chin in his other hand.

"And I love you" with that Tsuzuki softly kissed Hisoka and added. "Good-night, love."

With that he fell asleep. Hisoka watched in amazement at the man before him. It didn't seem real, and now Muraki was going to ruin it. 'I won't let him have you Tsuzuki. I won't' he thought. It seemed as if suddenly he was being pulled asleep. He tried to stay awake, to say something to Tsuzuki but was unable to. Before he knew it he was forced asleep by something he could not identify.

End of Chapter 3

Note: Yes, the one section is a little similar to my one-shot, which I love. It is a trademark of mine the question. Ahh… It's been a while since updating but with school starting I'll hopefully I'll update once a week. Thanx for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing. Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, but I can't put something to intense right away. From here things get complicated, see you then.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei, no matter how much I wish I did.

This chapter is completely from Hisoka's point of view, just to give you all a warning. And thanx for the reviews.

Chapter 4

Hisoka's dream

'_What the hell is going on. This isn't right, something is wrong.' _ I looked around what was suppose to be my mind. '_what happened. I was lying on the bed with Tsuzuki…then'_

"Well your finally here." I heard a voice say and quickly turn around. I stumble back a bit, as I come face to face with Muraki.

"What they hell do you want. What are you doing here."

He simply chuckles in amusement and approaches me. _'Hell no. He's not coming near me. This is my mind. But how did he get in here.' _

I try to move back but I can't seem to move. I struggle trying to break free from whatever is restraining me, but it doesn't work. He walks up to me, his silver eye gleaming, and caresses my face. I try to turn away from the contact, but can only flinch.

He leans in close to my ear and says "There's no point in struggling. You aren't leaving until I let you." as he nibbles my earlobe.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

He withdraws enough to look me straight in the eyes and smirks. Have I mentioned that I hate it when he does that. Nothing good can come of it.

"You." he answers. "I've come to get you." as he softly kisses me on the lips. I try to struggle, to force him away but I can't move. He quickly deepens the kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth. _'Hell no.' _I bit down on his tongue, hard, but that doesn't stop him. He slowly pushes me down to the ground. Apparently my mind has a floor to it. I can start to see the outlines of a sakura tree forming. _'No. This isn't happening. No. Not again. Please don't let it happen again.'_ Against my will my body trembles slightly and Muraki finally withdraws, while pinning me on the ground.

"Don't worry. It's not as fun when your not physically there, but you will be soon. I said before that I have come to reclaim you, and I shall."

"And I said that you better fuck off because there's no way in hell that's going to happen."

He begins to laugh at that. Again with the evil laughing. I don't care if I'm not suppose to kill living people, but I going to have to break that rule in his case. Please, just let me have one shot to kill this bastard.

His smile becomes a smirk as he looked down at me, while still straddling my waits. "You'll be mine. I guarantee that or do you want me to take Tsuzuki instead."

I free at that. There's nothing I can say. There is no way I'm going to let that bastard take Tsuzuki, over my dead body. Whoops that already happened, but you know what I mean.

"And don't think I know about that little confession you two had earlier, I know all about that."

I can't think. How does he know about that. He is still smiling at me too. It's now that smile that he knows more than me.

"How?" is all I can manage to get out.

His smile widens. "How do I know." He leans in close and whispers in my ear. "Your mind is open to me, my doll. A possession has no secrets from its master. I cannot allow anyone else to have you, therefore you will come to me or Tsuzuki and the other boys will die." I shut my eyes not wanting to see him anymore. "I doubt you will want your love to be hurt. You now where to find me, but first." Muraki paced his finger on my chest and slowly began to trace a pattern that only he completely understood. The red cruse marks flared to life and I arched my back in pain. He chuckles in amusement and leans down one last time. "I'll be seeing you soon." and he vanishes.

End Hisoka's dream

My eyes snap open. Tsuzuki is still asleep, as I lay in his arms. I look down and can still see the curse marks. _'So the dream was real' _I turn my face and look up at Tsuzuki. I can't hold back the tears as I realize what I must do. Slowly I unwrap myself from Tsuzuki, the tears continue to fall. I stand up and face the bed. Tsuzuki moans a little in his sleep, but as I caress his face he relaxes back into a peaceful slumber.

I can't stand it. Why did this have to happen now, Why? Things were finally going well. I have Tsuzuki to love me, and now that will end. I'll do it for him, for no one else, but that doesn't stop the tears.

I collapse next the bed and sob into the sheets. Why is all I can think. Why. I stand up and look at Tsuzuki again, my reason for doing this. I slowly lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. I whisper a quiet 'I love you' in his ear and walk towards the door. I pause in the doorway and look back at Tsuzuki. It hurts. It hurts so must, but I have to do this. With that final look I turn and leave, closing the door quietly behind me.

This sucks. What did I do to deserve this. I never kicked and kittens, or burned trees, or did any of those things some teenagers would do. Then why was I being punished.

For the first time in my life I felt wanted and loved with Suzuki and even that was taken from me. Can I not find peace even in death? No. because for that damn doctor, and his fucked up obsessions.

I'm walking now. I'd rather walk than teleport, delays the inevitable I suppose and it gives me time to think.

I'll admit that I've changed. I never would have done something like this fro anyone when I was alive. I suppose in some sick and twisted way, I have Muraki to thank for my after life. That thought is almost too disturbing, maybe I should have teleported…But it's true. When I was alive I was alone and hated by everyone, but not anymore. I'm no longer alone. It seems too good to be true looking back. I just wish things could have remained, but now I'm leaving all of that behind.

I know what Muraki will do to me, and I'll do it so Tsuzuki will be safe. I just hope he understands. A lone tear falls down my cheek and I quickly try to wipe it away. Now is not the time for crying. I will face this, as I have every other challenge in my life. I just hope Tsuzuki can forgive me but I have to do this. I love him too much. I just hope he doesn't blame himself. That idiot has always had too large a heart, but I suppose that is one of the things that I love about him. Listen to me getting all sappy. When did I become such a wimp.

I suppose it was when I held a gun to his back on our first mission. I thought he was the vampire, maybe a vampire that feed on sugar but not the real vampire. I chuckle quietly to myself as I realize that I will never see or be with Tsuzuki again.

I stop. The tears are following again and I know I'm close. I can sense Muraki, he knows I'm coming. I look up at the sakura that line the path. I can't help but smirk and wipe the tears away as I think how ironic this scene is. I resume walking repeating one thought in my mind.

'_I'm doing this for Tsuzuki. I love him and always will.'_

My feet seemed to have a mind of their own as I resume walking, not bothering to look up, my mind knows where it is going. All of a sudden my feet stop as I notice a pair of shoes and slowly look up.

'_Think only of Tsuzuki…_'

"Hello doll." I feel a hand around my waist pulling me closer. "I knew you would come." with that Muraki brutally kisses me. He pulls away and places a finger on my forehead. I can't keep myself from trembling. I feel this shock go though the point of contact, and my consciousness slips away, as I fall into a dark embrace.

Muraki's point of view

I put my hold back on my doll as he collapses into my arms. I bring him closer and hold him. Yes. My doll is mine and only mine again. I'm sorry Tsuzuki but he is no longer yours and you will never get him back. I nuzzle his soft wheat colored hair. Yes. Finally my precious doll has returned. Now on the next phase.

End chapter 4

I added Muraki's point of view at the end. He is so creepy…This chapter was a lot of thinking on Hisoka's point, but I love writing from his point of view. I'll try to update soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Breaking

Tsuzuki awoke a little earlier than usual. He normally got up early, contrary to popular belief since he's always late. He had too many thoughts going through his mind. Last night was like a dream to him, and he was starting to wonder if it had actually happened. He sat up and looked down and noticed that Hisoka wasn't there. _'Maybe it was a dream. But then where is he.'_

Upon realizing that his partner wasn't there he began to panic. He quickly got out of bed and looked all around the room trying to find him. 'He wouldn't leave without telling me…' he thought. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tsuzuki rushed over and opened to door rather quickly. The hotel clerk was standing there and was looking nervous. In his hand was a letter with Tsuzuki's name on it. The clerk held the letter out to Tsuzuki, saying that a man stopped by earlier and wanted this to be delivered. Tsuzuki asked what the man looked like, hoping that Hisoka had just left to work and the mission. The clerk said that the man was dressed in white, with two eyes that didn't match.

Tsuzuki felt his body tremble and it felt as if his stomach had fallen out. The clerk held out the letter. Tsuzuki took it with shaking hands and the clerk left not knowing what to say. Tsuzuki went back into the room and sat down on the bed holding the letter. It was Muraki's handwriting on the front. He cautiously opened the letter, with trembling hands. The letter read:

_To My dear Tsuzuki,_

_I suppose you have realized by now that your partner is no longer with you. I have retaken my doll, so you don't need to worry about him. He simply needs to be fixed and who better to fix this doll than his master. I would not suggest you look for us, because you will not be able to locate us, even with a locater spell. He is my doll, and you cannot have him back. But if you like to see my doll one last time, I invite you to dinner five days from now at the Kokakuro. We would be honored if you would attend. _

_-Muraki_

Tsuzuki's heart fell. Muraki had him. He had Hisoka. He had promised that nothing would ever happen to him again, that he would protect him, but he had failed. He had failed to protect the one he loved and now Hisoka was going to have to pay the price for his mistake.

'_Damn you Muraki. I'll save you from him Hisoka. God don't let anything happen to him, please. I love him too much. I'll get you back. I promise. Hisoka…' _with that thought he teleported to Meifu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Muraki smiled to himself, knowing that by now Tsuzuki had received his letter. He turned and crossed the room towards the bed were his doll was laying. His smile grew as he looked down at his doll.

Hisoka was no longer wearing his usual blue jeans and orange shirt, but a black kimono. Muraki reached out a brushed away the hair from his unmoving doll's eyes. He had to admit, it was a lot harder to reinstate the trance, his doll had gotten stronger. But as he looked down at the boy bound to the bed by his wrists and ankles, he felt victorious. His doll was his again and soon he would be his and only his.

He sat down and placed his finger in the center of Hisoka's forehead, releasing him from the trance. Hisoka slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by an unpleasant sight. Muraki was looming over him, smiling down at him. Hisoka tried to move his arms and legs and realized that he was tied to the bed. So of course he struggled.

"You won't be getting free any time soon." Muraki purred into his ear.

Hisoka tried to turn away and realized that he was unable to move his body anymore.

"I said you won't be getting away. You are mine." With that Muraki claimed Hisoka's lips in a brutal kiss. Hisoka tried to break the kiss but as he did Muraki bit down on his lower lip causing it to bleed. Hisoka felt his blood enter his mouth and heard Muraki chuckle as he held Hisoka's lower lip between his teeth.

Muraki sat up and removed his clothing, then moved himself so that he was straddling Hisoka. He reached out an undid the obi that held together Hisoka's kimono. Hisoka tried to struggle but was still unable to move. Visions of the dream and the cursing came back into his mind. He felt the last bit of his kimono fall always leaving him completely naked.

"Beautiful" Muraki purred as he reclaimed Hisoka's lips once again. He moved down to the hollow of Hisoka's throat. He slowly began to suck on it, leaving little bit marks behind, before moving down to Hisoka's chest. He lick around Hisoka's left nipple before biting down on it hard. Hisoka bucked both from the pain and the unwanted pleasure it was causing. Muraki smirked, he enjoyed watching his doll, when he was like this.

"You like it don't you." Muraki hissed into Hisoka's ear, before biting down on the lob.

"No. NO!" Hisoka yelled trying to free himself.

"Don't try to deny it. I can see how your reacting. You enjoy it, admit it my doll."

"No. I don't. I don't!"

"But you do. I know what you want, what you need. I'll give it to you."

"No. Leave me alone."

"You gave yourself to me, remember…or have you already forgotten your reasoning." Muraki stated as he resumed sucking and biting Hisoka's neck.

'_Tsuzuki…I'm doing this so this bastard won't get to him.'_ Hisoka thought.

It seemed as if Muraki was able to read Hisoka's thoughts. "For Tsuzuki. That's why, right? But then why isn't he here. By now he must have realized that I have you, considering my message. But he has yet to appear. Are you sure he cared about you as much as you believe…"

"He does!" Hisoka yelled before he realized what he was doing.

Muraki smiled and sat up looking Hisoka directly in the eyes. "He does not love you. He simply said that so you won't leave him. He doesn't want to be alone, and you are more than willing to believe his lies. Honestly, why would Tsuzuki want you. You're nothing but a doll. A toy that I broke and am now fixing. You're soiled, tainted. How could Tsuzuki love something like you."

Hisoka did not know what to say. Muraki's words hurt. He wanted to deny then, to tell Muraki that he was wrong, but Muraki said the truth. No matter how much it hurt, that was the true. Tsuzuki could never love him. That's what he always thought, but he wanted him to so badly. He needed it, but was it all a lie. No. It couldn't be. But Muraki's words were true. It was all true.

A few tears escaped Hisoka's eyes and ran down his face. Muraki leaned down and licked them away.

"Don't worry my doll. I love you. You're my most prized possession, one that will never be taken away from me."

"I'm not your doll. I'm not your possession!"

Muraki was growing aggravated. He reached down and roughly grabbed Hisoka's manhood and held it tightly. Hisoka almost cried out in shock.

Leaning down Muraki said. " You are. You are mine. You're my plaything. You need to remember who your master is doll."

"No! Let me go!"

"Never." Muraki stated. With one swift motion he plunged inside Hisoka roughly. Hisoka cried out in pain. Muraki pulled almost all the out before he plunged back in.

Tears formed in Hisoka's eyes. They weren't only because of the pain, but the fact that his body was reacting. His own body was betraying him. He felt alone and abandoned. The physical pain was one thing but the emotions that came with it were what was truly starting to break him. He cried out in pain and anger as Muraki continued to plunge inside him. His back arched in pain, and he noticed that he was bleeding. The curse marks were once again bleeding. It was too much, all of it. He could handle it_. 'Tsuzuki help me! Please make him stop! NO more! I'm so sorry. Please. Please. Tsuzuki!'_

Muraki climaxed and released inside him, falling on top of his doll. The slowly sat up and looked at his doll. He was covered in blood from the curse marks, and was now covered with seed. But what Muraki was truly happy about was the blank stare that now resided in the boys eyes. The eyes that once showed every emotion the boy possessed, where lifeless. His doll was fixed.

A Little earlier-------------------------------

Tsuzuki had teleported to Meifu, in hopes of finding some way to locate Hisoka. He was currently running through the building in hopes of finding Tatsumi or Watari. He stumble into Tatsumi's office, while panting.

Tatsumi looked up from the bills he was currently working on, and was greeted with a very upset Tsuzuki. Before he even had a chance to ask Tsuzuki blurted out. "Hisoka's gone."

Tatsumi stood up and went over to his friend and tried to figure out what he was saying. Hisoka missing could simply mean that the boy had left to go work on the case by himself, but judging by Tsuzuki's current state that was not the case.

"Tell me what happened Tsuzuki"

"Hisoka's gone. Muraki has him. I was given this." Tsuzuki held out the note for Tatsumi to take.

Tatsumi took it and carefully read it over. By the time he got to the end, he clearly understood Tsuzuki's state. Tatsumi knew that there was more going on between the partners than a normal work relationship. The two had grown close since Kyoto. What happened in those flames, is only known by them, but it must have been rather amazing to bring Tsuzuki back.

Tsuzuki broke down and began to cry. "It's all my fault. I promised to protect him and I failed and now…" He couldn't finish the thought. They all knew of Hisoka's past with Muraki, and they were more than willing to break a few rules and kill the bastard. But this was not the time.

Tatsumi went to embrace his former partner. Tsuzuki clung to Tatsumi and cried, he cried because somewhere inside he felt lost, as if a part of him was missing. Hisoka was that part, Hisoka made him whole, and without him…

"This is not your fault Tsuzuki. You can't possible foresee everything hat will happen. We'll get Hisoka back. We will." Tatsumi said trying to comfort a rather distraught Tsuzuki.

At that moment an explosion could be heard, and a rather disheveled Watari came into Tatsumi's office.

"Tatsumi I kind of… Well I was hoping to… I killed it alright. But please can I just have a little raise in my budget." Watari started. He then noticed a crying Tsuzuki and his lab was no longer his priority.

"Tsuzuki what…" he stopped as he realized that someone was missing. He slowly pieced it together. "Tsuzuki…" he couldn't say anything. No one could. There was no way to comfort the man.

"Tsuzuki, why don't you go home and rest." Tatsumi suggested.

"NO! I can't. I have to go and find Hisoka." Tsuzuki shouted in response.

'_Tsuzuki help me!' _

Tsuzuki felt pain, an incredible pain. He thought he had heard Hisoka's voice but…

'_Please make him stop! NO more!'_

Tsuzuki felt it, felt Hisoka's pain. All the feelings. Pain, hurt, betrayal, devotion, and desperation. He couldn't take it. He pushed Tatsumi away and grabbed hold of the first object he could find. He knew what was happening, he knew everything. Hisoka was breaking and it was his fault.

' _I'm so sorry. Please.'_

Tsuzuki picked up and threw the chair that he was holding. He proceeded to destroy the room, trying to make the feelings ad images disappear. Tatsumi and Watari tried to restrain him, but it was no use. Tsuzuki was losing it.

'_Please. Tsuzuki!'_

Watari and Tatsumi ducked as another object was thrown at then. All of a sudden Tsuzuki fell to the ground and wept. No one knew what to do, how to comfort the man. Watari was the first to recover and ran to Tsuzuki's side.

"Tsuzuki. What is it?"

"Muraki…He…he did it. Hisoka..so much pain. He called out to me. Couldn't help. Then it stopped, all of it. Like he's not there anymore…" Tsuzuki muttered, not entirely there.

Watari helped to lift him up and turned to Tatsumi.

"I'm going to take him to his apartment. I think he just needs some time Tatsumi."

Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki and could only nod. Watari teleported Tsuzuki out leaving a rather disturbed Tatsumi.

At Tsuzuki's Apartment------------------------------------------

"Are you going to be alright Tsuzuki?"

"Yes, I just need to be alone. Thanks Watari."

With that Watari left, leaving Tsuzuki alone. He went to his bedroom and lied down on the bed and wept. He had seen it. He didn't want to tell the others but somehow he was able to witness what happened, as well as feel it. The images would vanish and all he could do was cry. He cried and cried until he finally became tried and drifted off to sleep, with his last thought being.

"_Hisoka. I'm so sorry…" _

End Chapter 5

I hate myself for putting Hisoka through that. Please don't kill me. It's a truly depressing chapter and my longest yet. If you want to know what happens you have to keep reading. Believe me things are going to get interesting… Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tsuzuki awoke with a start. He had been having a terrible nightmare. Ever since Muraki took Hisoka two days ago, he would always dream of what the doctor had done to his love. He sat up, pulled his knees to his chest, and cried.

He felt it, every time. Hisoka's pain and despair flooded his mind. Even now, when he was awake, it was as if he could still feel Muraki's hands on him. He trembled, realizing that Hisoka had experienced that first hand. The tears kept falling. He felt lost and alone. Without Hisoka,…it hurt. He had never felt this kind of pain before, never. He had failed the one he loved; now he may never get him back.

'_Three more days…' _he thought.

In three days, he would meet Muraki. But what was Muraki planning. He assumed that Muraki would mess with his mind as usual, but what if there was more to it. Muraki never does anything without a reason, what is his reasoning now? For what purpose would he want Hisoka?

'_It's because of me…Muraki wants me and he's using Hisoka to get to me. If Hisoka wasn't involved with me this never would have happened…NO. I can't think that way right now. Hisoka needs me to be strong, but what can I do. How can I help him…?'_

Tsuzuki reluctantly got out of bed. He wasn't sure how he had made it through these past two days, and he had no idea how he was going to last three more.

'_Maybe a shower will clear my head a little…'_

He made is way over his bathroom, and quickly stripped, eager to clear his thoughts. He pulled open the shower curtain and got in. Turning the water on hot, he waited for the running water to sooth him. He stood there, the water raining down on him, caressing his body as well as his mind.

'_Hisoka…'_

Even now, as he willed himself to relax, he could not. He could never relax. Not until he had Hisoka in his arms. He leaned against the tile; it cooled his hot skin. It was something real, something to focus on besides the pain he felt. Slowly he slid down the side of the shower and ended up sitting on the tiled floor. He looked up into the falling water, hoping that it would wash away this pain.

He cried again. He had cried so much in the past two days he was amazed there were any left. However, every time he thought he couldn't cry anymore, more tears found there way out. Even in the warmth of the shower he shook, trembled. It wasn't working, nothing was. He couldn't wait any longer, but none of his locater spells were working. He simply could not find Hisoka anywhere.

He got up and turned off the shower. There wasn't any point anymore, nothing helped. He dried off and got dressed. He didn't even feel like eating breakfast as he headed out the door to work. Tsuzuki Asato not eating sweets for breakfast, it surely was a sign of the apocalypse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi was in shock. Tsuzuki had just come to work early, an hour early. He got up and was about to go to talk to him, when Watari came in. Watari quickly shut the door and told Tatsumi to sit back down.

"What is it Watari?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well…It's about Tsuzuki."

"Yes, what about him? Other than the fact that he's here early and incredibly depressed, not to mention heartbroken."

"It's just that…" Watari hesitated.

"What?" Tatsumi was wondering what exactly Watari was going to say.

"It's just that. We all know how dependent Tsuzuki is on Hisoka. Right?"

"That is correct. What are you getting at?"

"What if we can't get Hisoka back. Tsuzuki wouldn't be able to handle it. There would be no point in him staying here. You and I both know he's only here for Hisoka. So we're risking losing two people, two friends." Watari said slightly dejected.

"I assumed as much. That is why we must get Hisoka back."

"But Tatsumi. This is Muraki we are dealing with. He's always a thousand steps ahead of us. If he has Hisoka under his control, then he'll be able to read Tsuzuki's emotions. Even if we come up with a plan, Muraki will be able to figure it out. He'll be able to sense any change in emotion that Tsuzuki has, alerting him to an attack. Besides you know that Hisoka has lament telepathic abilities. If Tsuzuki can't keep his shields up high enough, or if he losses his composure for a second, Muraki will know." Watari started to panic.

"That is a bit of a problem, but I have a possible solution" Tatsumi began.

"But what if Muraki does something to Hisoka right in front of Tsuzuki, he won't be able to stand it. Then what? What are we going to do?" Watari actually began to cry.

Tatsumi stood up and went over to his friend and gave him an awkward hug.

"Didn't you hear what I said. I have a plan for that." Tatsumi said after a moment.

"You do? What is it? For God's sake tell me." Watari demanded.

"I know someone who may be able to help out. I'll give her a call, while you go and get Tsuzuki. Alright?" Tatsumi calmly said.

"Of course I'll be right back with him." with that Watari ran out of the room.

Tatsumi silently prayed, as he watched the door close, that he would be able to get in contact with her. He could almost smile at the thought. She is only a little crazy after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuri Kujo, that's a name Tatsumi thought he would never hear again. Yet, here he was asking her for help. She's part of another division, so few people knew about her. Ok, so she's a little odd, but if you had her powers you would be as well.

Tatsumi picked up the phone and dialed her number.

'_I never thought I'd call this number, even if she gave it to me of there was an emergency.' _Tatsumi thought.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Hello Kuri, this is Tatsumi."

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever…What's going on? You wouldn't have called if something wasn't wrong." she said.

"I have a favor to ask." Tatsumi hesitantly asked. It had been so long he was nervous she would turn down his offer.

"Name it." she replied.

"There has been an incident in our department and your abilities would be very helpful."

"Of course I'll help. Do you want me to come now?"

"That would be fine." Tatsumi said, relieved that she would help them.

"Be right there." with that she hung up.

At the same time Watari came into the office with Tsuzuki.

"Tatsumi I brought him" Watari announced.

"I can see that." Tatsumi replied.

"Well…will she help? This friend of yours." Watari asked.

"Yes. She said she'd be here shortly."

"Tatsumi…will she really be able to help?" Tsuzuki asked sounding a little hopeful.

"I believe so." Tatsumi replied. There was a crash outside the office door. "That must be her." Tatsumi went to the door and opened it. All of a sudden a rather flustered teenaged girl ran in.

"Hey. Sorry about that. My teleporting is a little off today. Tatsumi, It's been a while. How have you been?" and she gave him a hug.

Watari and Tsuzuki were shocked to say the least. This girl was hugging Tatsumi, their Tatsumi. You know the uptight guy that doesn't really show any affection. This was a little weird to say the least. She didn't even use any titles, it was a little confusing.

"Umm…Tatsumi…" Tsuzuki began.

All of a sudden the girl spun around and looked at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was stunned. This girl couldn't be older than 18. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was cute by most male standards. She's probably about 5'8. Overall, she looked like a normal teenaged girl. How was she suppose to help them.

"You doubt me?" she said smiling up at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki was shocked yet again. "How did you…?"

"I'll get to that but first… Hello. My name is Kuri Kujo, just call me Kuri. I'm not into all that title stuff. I'm 18, single, and have been dead for about 30 or so years. If you have any specific questions feel free to ask." she said with a smile.

"How did you know…" Tsuzuki began, but was interrupted.

"Oh, How did I know what you were thinking. That is just one of my abilities Tsuzuki." she said vaguely. "And you don't have to be so shocked Watari. Did you think Hisoka was the only one who could read people's minds." she said, smiling as she say Watari's disbelief grow.

"Did you…What?" Watari didn't know what to say exactly.

Tatsumi decided to step in and explain. "Kuri has the ability to read minds along with other things." He wasn't sure how to explain it himself.

"I got it Tatsumi. Basically if it involves the mind I have some ability to work with it." she said.

Watari and Tsuzuki were rather confused, but would deal with it for the time being. They didn't really have an option anyway.

"So, what's the situation?" Kuri asked.

Apparently Tsuzuki was elected to tell the story. "why don't you sit down it's a rather long story."

"I've got time. Start from the beginning."

They all sat down and Tsuzuki told her everything. By the end of it Tsuzuki was in tears.

"Would you two leave me with Tsuzuki? I think I can take it from here." Kuri said standing up.

"Of course. " Tatsumi replied, dragging Watari out. Kuri smiled and motioned for Tsuzuki to sit down next to her.

"It's alright to cry. They're gone." she said softly to Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki turned and looked her straight in the eyes. Before he knew it, tears were flowing freely down his face. He lunged at Kuri and sobbed into her shirt.

"It's alright…Shhh…Just let it out." She whispered.

He felt comforted, as if maybe things would be alright. But could this girl really help him, he was still unsure. After a moment of sobbing Tsuzuki pulled back and muttered a soft thanks.

"No problem. Now we need to get down to business."

Tsuzuki nodded and asked "Can you really help?"

Kuri sighed and started "Yes. I believe I can help but maybe not in the way that you think."

Tsuzuki looked at her confused. Kuri smiled to herself before continuing.

"My talent lies within the mind. I'll be able to help you form a plan, and even help you carry it out. I'm not one who possesses a lot of physical strength, but it is true that you will need me for this. From what I have been able to gather about the situation, the major concern is you partner. Am I correct?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Alright. Since he is an empath he will be able to sense any change in your emotions, such as the change that occurs before you attack. If he is able to sense your emotions, the plan will never work. This Muraki guy will just teleport out if he feels threatened at all. So it is very important that you are able to shield your thoughts no matter what."

"What are you saying exactly? That I have to keep my shields up the entire time, it's impossible. What if Muraki does something to Hisoka? I won't just sit there and watch it happen." Tsuzuki said.

"That is the problem. If you loose your composure before you are to perform the plan, Hisoka will be lost." she stated.

Tsuzuki pulled back, he was about to cry once again.

"Don't cry Tsuzuki. I'm here to help and that's what I'll do. But for now we need to come up with a plan."

Tsuzuki looked back at her, some of his composure had returned, and asked "What did you have in mind?"

-End Chapter 6-

I'm evil I know, what a cliff hanger. If I kept going I would have written all of chapter 7, and then where would I be. Kuri Kujo is an original character. Yep, she's my own creation so no one else can use her. She's going to be important in story, so watch out for her. Thanx for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What did you have in mind?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well…The way I see it…" She leaned back against the couch. "The primary goal is to get your partner out. The only way we will be able to do that is to surprise Muraki. The main problem is that with Hisoka being an empath, he may be able to figure out that we're planning a sneak attack. That's where your shielding comes in. From there all you need to know is that if you can keep Muraki guessing, eventually he'll drop his guard, that's when we'll step in." she said.

"That's all you're going to tell me?" Tsuzuki asked, a little unsure of this plan.

"Yes, That is all I can tell you at this point. I should be able to sense when Muraki drops his guard, and that's when the plan will truly begin." Kuri said with a smile.

This is not what Tsuzuki wanted to hear. He didn't even know the plan that they were going to use, what was he suppose to do?

Kuri looked at the depressed man sitting next to her. "Tsuzuki. I'm not going to tell you everything so that encase your shields fail, we'll still be able to use the plan. Alright? I trust you, it's your shields we need to work on."

Tsuzuki stood, and turned to face her with a determined look in his eyes. "Alright. How can I improve my shields?" He wasn't sure why, but he trusted this girl. Tatsumi suggested her, so she had to know what she was doing, right?

Kuri smiled up at him and stood. "For the next three days, you will spend the majority of your time with me. I will constantly be checking your shields to make sure that you able to maintain them. Since you've been around your partner a lot, you already have rather strong shields. The only problem is that if you lose focus, they will drop. Also we must prepare for the worst…" with that last statement she turned away.

"What do you mean the worst?" Tsuzuki asked.

"How can I say this…Let's just say that Muraki does something rather explicit to Hisoka right in front of you. Would you be able to handle it?" she said looking at him.

"What…Wait are you saying…NO! There's now way I would be able to sit there and watch Muraki rape him. NO! There's no way in hell I'd let that happen." Tsuzuki shouted, while standing up.

"Calm down Tsuzuki. I'm simply stating the worst. It may happen, it may not, but you need to be prepared. I don't want that to happen, but if it does, how are you going to react. Are you going to do something impulsive and lose your partner forever? We have one shot at this Tsuzuki, that's all" she said, raising her voice a little.

Tsuzuki was stunned. He was unable to move from where he was standing looking at Kuri. Was this really his only chance? _'But what am I suppose to do, let Hisoka be raped? It may not happen, but it's a terrible thought. I can't let that happen, but if I over react and drop my shields, Muraki will know that we're planning something. Then I'd lose Hisoka forever. But…Is it worth the risk…?' _

"It is Tsuzuki…" Kuri softly said. "If your partner is truly important to you, then this must be done. If you feel the way I think you do about him, please listen to me. I know what I'm talking about here, trust me. I can't stand to see two people who love each other separated, so I'm going to help you in any way I can, but your going to have to listen to me. Is he that important to you?"

"Yes, he is. He's my reason for existing, and I'd do anything to get him back. I love him with all my heart, and I can't live without him. I can't stand to be away from him, and this…" Tears fell from Tsuzuki's eyes, but he kept going. "If there's anyway to get him back I'll do it. I don't car what it is. I'd goes through the flames of hell to get him back." Tsuzuki said strongly.

"Then lets start. Come and sit down and we'll begin."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Tsuzuki asked rather curious.

"It's rather complicated, but I'll try to explain. Basically I'm going to go into your mind and access your memories of Hisoka and Muraki. From there I'll create a possible situation in your mind. It's similar to virtual reality, except you'll have to watch it. In other words, you'll have to watch Muraki rape Hisoka right in front of you, while I monitor your shields." Kuri said, a little sadly.

"What is the purpose of this exactly?" Tsuzuki did not want to ever see that, never. He had already done that, and it wasn't a nightmare he enjoyed.

"Hopefully it'll help learn to control and maintain your shields, and detach yourself from what you're seeing. It'll also condition you, so in the event that it does happen you'll be a little better mentally prepared."

"I understand, but does that mean that you'll be able to access all my memories?"

"Yes. That is the only way I'll be able to do this. If you have a problem, I could try to figure something else out, but this is all I can come up with." Kuri stated.

"Alright, let's begin." Tsuzuki said.

Kuri stood and moved so that she was sitting in front of Tsuzuki. She carefully placed her hands on both sides of Tsuzuki's head.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes."

'_I do it for you Hisoka. For you, always for you…' _he thought.

Tsuzuki could feel it, this warm sensation throughout his mind. It was calling to him, willing him to withdraw into its depths. He refused unwilling to become lost within his mind. He knew Kuri was delving deep into his mind. For a moment he felt fear, fear that she may reject him because of what he was and not help him get Hisoka back.

"Don't be and idiot."

He turned and saw Kuri standing in front of him.

"Are you ready?" she asked, as a door appeared behind her.

"Yes." he replied.

"Then open the door."

Kuri moved out of the way and let Tsuzuki approach the door. He felt slightly scared, but resolved his doubts and quickly opened the door. There was a blinding flash of light before he closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where…What?…" Tsuzuki said, very confused. Just a moment ago he was standing in his mind now he was in a building, a certain building, the Kokakuro.

"Wasn't I just…Oh wait, Kuri." It all made sense. Kuri had told him that this would be like virtual reality, and she was right. It felt real, too real, in all honesty. He could honestly say he kept forgetting that this was all in his head.

"I told you it would be real."

Tsuzuki turned around and was faced by Kuri, who was standing in front of a door.

"That's the key too all of this. The experience is so real, you will forget that it is not. That is how I'll be able to truly test your shields." She took a step back and pointed to the door. "When you go though this door, the test begin. I will no longer be with you and you'll have to experience the whole thing."

Tsuzuki was a little uneasy. _'Do I really have to do this…'_ he thought.

"I've already told you that you can back out if you want. That offer still holds." Kuri said.

"No. I need to do this. You said that this was the best way you could think of, so I'll do it."

"Good luck then." was all she said before disappearing.

Tsuzuki stepped forward until he was able to reach out and put his hand on the brass doorknob. He slowly turned it and opened the door, stepping inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they're alright? They've been in there a long time." Watari said.

"They're fine. Kuri is a big girl and will be able to take care of Tsuzuki." Tatsumi stated.

"Is she really going to be able to help? I mean she's 18, how can she help us." Watari asked, still confused.

"Don't underestimate people, Watari. She's more powerful than you know." Tatsumi said vaguely.

"AND… by the way. How do you know her? She came out of nowhere and is willing to help. Not only that, she comes and hugs you and talks to you without any titles. Was she an ex-girlfriend of yours or something?" Watari asked.

Tatsumi almost chocked on the coffee he was drinking. "No, I didn't date her. I was the one sent to retrieve he soul. She had been murdered, and it was her time. She seems to get attached to people for reason that I'm not going to say, and she wanted to become a guardian after she came to Meifu. I helped her get the job…It was a rather confusing ordeal." Tatsumi said. He didn't want to say too much. The girl had had a rather difficult life and well…he didn't want to tell all of it to Watari.

"Ok…But will she be able t6o help Tsuzuki?" Watari said after a moment.

"I believe she may be the only one who can." Tatsumi said. "I just hope she can…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I didn't want to include the test right now. It'll be brought up later in the story. So don't worry. :) )

Tsuzuki had seen it, all of it. He felt sick; actually the trash can next to him looked rather good. He threw himself at the can and heaved all the food that was in his stomach, considering he hadn't eaten breakfast there wasn't much. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing in small circles.

"It's alright. You did very well for you first time. Relax. It was an illusion remember."

He had heard Kuri voice but that didn't help. Her words were meant to comfort, but they only brought back images of the test.

"Tsuzuki, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for putting you through that. Please forgive me." Kuri said, starting to cry.

Tsuzuki turned and looked at her. "It's not your fault. You're only trying to help. I don't blame you. This is necessary right? If this has to be done to get Hisoka back, then I'll do it. Don't blame yourself, please." Tsuzuki said to her.

"You're willing to do this for the next three days for your partner?" Kuri asked, wiping away a few of her tears.

"Yes. I am." Tsuzuki replied.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. He means so much more to me than my own life. If there's anything I can do for him, to protect him, I'll do. I've already said I'd go through hell to get him back, so if I have to kill Muraki, then I will. Whatever it takes." Tsuzuki said. "I need him, Kuri."

Kuri embraced him. "I know you do. We'll keep working on your shielding, alright? We'll get him back. I promise."

Tsuzuki could only nod.

"We have three days, until the meeting. That's all we have. Are you prepared for everything that you must do. It'll be difficult, I can guarantee that. Also, I can't say for sure whether or not this will work. It's not one-hundred percent. Are you willing?" Kuri asked.

"Yes." Tsuzuki replied with determination.

"Then for the next three days, you're mine." Kuri said with a rather evil smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later……………………

Tatsumi heard a knock on his door. The past three days had been difficult. Kuri had been working with Tsuzuki day and night, and he wasn't quite sure what the girl was doing. The meeting was tonight, so the entire office seemed to be on edge. There was another knock.

"Come in." Tatsumi said, continuing to work on his paper work.

The door opened and Kuri walked in.

"Tatsumi I need to talk to you." she said.

Tatsumi put aside his papers and looked at her. She seemed upset. The meeting was tonight, and he didn't even know what the plan was. He was still in the dark and wasn't even sure about what she and Tsuzuki have been doing. "Yes. Have a seat. What is it Kuri?"

"It's about tonight…" she said vaguely.

"Yes. I was hoping to discuss that with you Kuri. What exactly is your plan for tonight?"

"The plan is for Tsuzuki to keep Muraki guessing until Muraki's defenses slip."

"That makes sense, but then what?"

"Then I will tell you, and we will teleport to the Kokakuro and you will get Hisoka using your shadow magic. The faster you can get him away from Muraki the better. From there you will get Tsuzuki and Hisoka out of there as quickly as possible. Watari will be waiting to take Hisoka to the infirmary." She said.

"What will you be doing? You said that we would teleport there, do you mean to fight?" Tatsumi asked a little worried. He knew that Kuri doesn't have many offensive powers, so her fighting could be a problem.

"I'm going to distract Muraki. I should be able to get into his mind and reek a little havoc. He doesn't know who I am so I'll have an advantage, in combination with the surprise attack."

"Kuri, You don't have very strong offensive powers. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Tatsumi asked. He truly was worried.

"I'll be fine. Besides the main concern is to get Hisoka back to Tsuzuki. I'd gladly put myself in danger if it meant having those tow be together again." She said with a sad smile. "Besides, haven't I told you not to underestimate me."

Tatsumi could only smile at that. She was still the same person he had met thirty years ago. The only problem with that is, like Tsuzuki, she is much too self-sacrificing.

"Well, I'm glad you have a plan, but what exactly have you been doing with Tsuzuki?"

"Oh… I've been training his shields, and that's what I wanted to speak with you about."

"Wait, what do you mean training his shields?"

"I've been projecting possible situations and monitoring how he reacts in each. Therefore he will expect the worst and be at least a little better prepared."

"How has he been doing? Is he ready for tonight?" Tatsumi asked.

"He's been working really hard at it, but it's still iffy. I'm not sure if his shields will hold. There strong, but they may fail if the situation is too much for him. That's why I'm concerned. Tatsumi, If Tsuzuki's shields fail, I need you to react. We'll have to teleport immediately and I'll have to attack Muraki."

"Alright. Does Tsuzuki know the plan?"

"No. I haven't told him." Kuri said.

"Why?" Tatsumi was confused. Wasn't Tsuzuki a main focal point in this, shouldn't he know.

"Because if his shields break and Hisoka sees into his mind, all hope will be lost. Muraki will know the plan and be able to counter. By doing this even if Tsuzuki drops his shields, the plan will be safe." Kuri said monotone.

"That makes sense, but then what's wrong? Something's bothering you, I know that. Tell me what it is." Tatsumi said moving so he was sitting in front of her.

Kuri had her face down, looking at her clenched fists. Tatsumi looked at her and noticed she was crying.

"Kuri…" with that she lunged at Tatsumi crying.

"What if it doesn't work. What if I fail them, both of them. You called me because you thought I could help. What if I can't, what if it all goes wrong. What if we lose Hisoka…" she couldn't continue and broke down sobbing into Tatsumi's chest.

Tatsumi was stunned for a moment before slowly embracing the trembling girl. _'She's so much like Tsuzuki…'_ he thought.

"Kuri. You don't know what's going to happen. You've done your best, now it's all up to fate. You can't put so much pressure on yourself. Besides if you start to doubt your own plan, then what's to stop Tsuzuki from doubting too." Tatsumi said.

She pulled back and looked up at Tatsumi with tear filled eyes. She sat up and wiped away the tears. "You're right, as usual…" she said, the lightness to her voice returning.

"I better go and see Tsuzuki, it's almost time for him to leave."

She got up and walked towards the door. Before she left she turned and said. "And thanks Tatsumi." Then she left.

Tatsumi stood there for a moment before returning to his desk. He couldn't focus on his paperwork anymore. He could only hope that everything will turn out alright. He could hope right…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki sat in his office at his desk. He couldn't focus on his work, or anything for that matter. He could only think about tonight.

'_Kuri has been working with me non-stop for the past three days…I hope it'll help. I can't believe she won't tell me the plan. But I suppose she has a point. I hope Hisoka is ok. What am I thinking of course he isn't. He's with Muraki, and I don't want to think about that bastard has done to him…Just please…let me be able to save him. Emna please… Just let me get him back. I don't know what I'll do if I don't… I…'_

A knock at the door brought Tsuzuki out of his thoughts.

"Come in." he yelled to the door.

It was Kuri. She walked in and sat in front of Tsuzuki's desk.

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Honestly… I don't know. I want to believe I am, but what if I mess up…"

"You won't. And even if you do, We're prepared and will still have a chance of getting Hisoka out. You have to be strong Tsuzuki. Hisoka needs you to be. We all need you to be. You've been doing great. Your shielding has gotten a lot better." Kuri said, trying to encourage him.

"I suppose…" Tsuzuki trailed off.

"Tsuzuki stop that." Kuri said in a stern voice. "If you don't believe in what your doing, you might as well not go. If you are this weak in front of Muraki he'll will, I can tell you that. You can't waver at all, Tsuzuki. So get those worthless thoughts out of your head and focus on tonight."

"What if Muraki wins…"

"He won't." Kuri said simply.

"How do you know? How can you say he won't? You don't know. Hisoka may be gone forever…"

"If you think that then he is." she said.

"But still how can you be so sure that we'll get him back?"

"Because, I'll do everything in my power to get him back. I can't stand to see two people who love each other separated. It's sick. If I have to endanger my life, I will. I have no problems with that. My only concern is you two. And if you can't believe that he'll come back then I might as well sign my own will, because I'll die again trying. Will you?"

Tsuzuki was shocked. This girl he barley knew was willing to die so that he could be with Hisoka. He hadn't meet anyone like that before, it confused him. He had to wonder why…

"Why…?" the question slipped out.

"Why what?" she asked.

"why are you willing to do that for us, I don't understand." Tsuzuki asked looking down at his hands.

"Because I want you to be happy, both of you. Believe me, It doesn't take long for me to get attached to someone. I just happened to get attached to you. If I care about someone, I'll do anything for them. And you're the same way, so you can't be that surprised." she replied.

"How did you…Oh yea your abilities."

"That and everyone on Meifu knows about you." she said with a smile. "But as for my question, will you?"

"I will. I'll do everything I can. No doubt, no hesitation. I can't afford to mess up right? I won't, I can't. We'll get him back, we will." Tsuzuki with as much determination as he could muster.

"That's it. Now you better get going, it's almost time. Good luck Tsuzuki." Kuri said, standing to leave. She felt a hand on her wrist and suddenly she was embraced.

"Thank you, for everything Kuri. Thank you." Tsuzuki mumbled.

Kuri sighed. "Don't thank me yet'" she said. "Once we get Hisoka back then you can." she said with a smile as Tsuzuki let her go.

"Alright. I'll see you late then." Tsuzuki said, heading for the door as well.

"Yes. I'll see you later." she replied.

With that the two of them parted, going their separate ways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has Tsuzuki left yet?" Watari asked as Kuri entered Tatsumi's office.

"Yes. He just left. I hope this works." she said a little worried.

"It will. Don't worry about it." Watari replied, trying to lessen the tension in the room.

"Watari is right Kuri. We'll do all we can and hope that it turns out." Tatsumi said.

"I suppose you're right…" Kuri said, still feeling nervous about tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I can't believe this. It's actually time. I hope that this works. No I can't think that way. It will work. It has to. No doubt, no doubt.' _Tsuzuki thought as he was being lead down a hallway to the room where he was to meet Muraki.

He was nervous, and still a little uneasy, but now wasn't the time. He was about to face Muraki's challenge, and he had to win. The consequences are too great if he lost.

The girl that was leading the way stopped. He was facing a door, very similar to the one that Kuri showed when we was training.

'Just please don't let what I saw happen. Please…'

The girl told him that the two people he was meeting were already there. Tsuzuki thanked her and she promptly left. Tsuzuki was left standing there. He tried to empty his mind, to do anything to try and prepare himself for what was about to happen. He reached out and took hold of the door handle. It seemed all too like the test. He shook that thought from his mind.

It took a moment but he finally was able to put his shields in place, along with his resolve. He slowly turned the doorknob. Just like in the test, there was a flash of light, the hallway wasn't very bright. He didn't hesitate. He quickly walked in and closed the door behind him, ready to face Muraki.

-End Chapter 7-

Another cliff-hanger I know. This is my longest chapter, and I'm updating early. Yea! The problem is that I have a lot going on right now so… I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Sorry about that, I'll try my best to update. So, bye for now. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

This is the big chapter, so it's rather long. This is a rather intense chapter, if you know what I mean… so I'm warning you now. Anyway…Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far. Also, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Now on with the story…

Chapter 8: The Meeting

It took Tsuzuki about five seconds to adjust his eyes to the different lighting of the room. If this was a normal meeting, he would have probably admired the paintings that encompassed the room. He would have seen the beauty of the handcrafted walls, and flooring. He would have been thrilled to smell a rather well prepared meal, sitting on the low table in the center of the room. But this wasn't a normal meeting.

Upon entering the room, Tsuzuki was unable to take his eyes off the two people in the center of the room. He felt his heart fall upon seeing his partner. He was overjoyed to see him, but not like this, never like this.

Hisoka sat kneeling in front of Muraki. He was not moving, barley breathing it seemed. His eyes were lifeless, expressionless, not even acknowledging that Tsuzuki was in the room. He seemed like a doll, the doll that Muraki always claimed him to be. Tsuzuki tried to dispel that thought from his mind, but couldn't. What truly pained Tsuzuki, above all else, was the fact that Hisoka was naked, stark naked. Hisoka never let anyone see his body, and here he was on display, like a favorite pet. The only things covering him, were the strips of leather around his ankles and wrists. The worst was the black collar he wore, with a leash that Muraki was currently holding. The curse marks shone brightly, emphasizing Muraki's claim over the boy.

And Muraki…Muraki was sitting rather close to Hisoka, what was he kidding himself. Hisoka was at his side. He was wearing his usual attire, of course. Tsuzuki wanted nothing more than to go over and chock Muraki with the leash he was securely holding.

It took all of Tsuzuki's self restraint not to do that, or to let his shields slip. He had almost forgotten about the plan. He had just entered the room, and he had already almost screwed everything up. He quickly checked his shields, making sure they were in place.

"Welcome Tsuzuki. It's been too long." Muraki said, smirking up at Tsuzuki. "Please have a seat."

Tsuzuki mechanically moved and sat down. "Muraki…" Tsuzuki said, trying not to drop his shields.

"Such anger in your voice Tsuzuki. Have I done something to upset you?" Muraki said smugly.

"Now that you mention it yes. I don't think I need to spell it out for you, but what the hell do you want?" Tsuzuki said. _'Please don't let me loose control. Please…'_

Muraki smiled. "I suppose you are referring to my doll."

Tsuzuki couldn't bring himself to say anything, for fear of losing control.

Muraki was surprised that he didn't get some kind of remark out of Tsuzuki. He decided to continue. "He is a very disobedient doll. He was rather disobedient at first, but he had to be fixed. My doll had been broken and you are the one who did it."

Tsuzuki was confused. He knew he was being baited, but he could help it. "He is not your doll."

Muraki smiled and pulled Hisoka towards him. He brought his arms around and held him possessively. He leaned in and liked the back of Hisoka's ear, all the while looking at Tsuzuki. "But he is. He is mine Tsuzuki, and you will never have him back."

-Tsuzuki's P.O.V.-

I cringed, both mentally and physically. _'Get it together Tsuzuki. You can't play his games. Don't loose focus, don't…don't…'_

"Then why have you asked me to come here? Since it's obvious you won't let he have him back, what is the point in all of this?" I say, trying to maintain my shields.

He smiles at me, never moving from where he is. "Now Tsuzuki, here I was trying to be nice and give you a chance to say good-bye to your dear partner, and this is how I'm repaid. You should be ashamed." he said smirking.

I wasn't sure how to respond. I wanted nothing more than to go and rip Hisoka away from Muraki's grip, and take him away. But Muraki continued before I could continue that train of thought.

"You know, even when I was 'breaking him' he was thinking about you." Muraki said.

I stared at him.

"He came to me, to spare you, at least that's what he believed. I suppose that his reasoning is what made it a little more difficult for me to retrain him. He was so stubborn, but he submitted to me in the end. He actually thought you would come for him. That made my job much easier actually. But that doesn't matter now, he's obedient to me and is back where he belongs, with his master." Muraki said tightening his hold on Hisoka.

I couldn't believe it. Hisoka gave himself to Muraki for me. Why? I wasn't worth that. It's my fault it's all my fault… my shields start to slip… it's all my fault…they continue to fall…it's all my fault…

"Doll." Muraki said. Hisoka turned almost mechanically and looked behind himself at Muraki.

"Yes, Master." he said, in such a dead voice that it almost brought me to tears.

"I need you to feel out Tsuzuki's emotions for me." Muraki said kissing Hisoka's cheek.

"Yes Master." was the reply.

Oh wait, crap my shields. Damn it! I quickly try to put my shields back up. I can feel his presence in my mind, but it's like he's being blocked by something. My shields aren't up all the way, but it's as if he's being forced out. I don't have time to think about what it means, Muraki just asked Hisoka what he felt.

"Sadness, anger, loneliness, that's all master." Hisoka said.

"Good boy." Muraki said. He then leaned in and gave Hisoka a kiss on the mouth, a rather passionate one. When he pulled away, Muraki looked straight at me smiling. "I must say I'm a little disappointed in you Tsuzuki."

"What?" I'm confused once again.

"You come here and don't have a plan for freeing this boy. I'm rather disappointed. Or is it that you are glad to get rid of him. I can't understand why, since he is such a beautiful boy." Muraki replied.

I started to reply then stopped, what could I say that wouldn't give anything away. Muraki quirked an eye brow and looked at me intently.

"I never thought you would abandon him, but I suppose that makes it so much easier for me in the end. I suppose I must thank you then for giving him back to me."

To say I felt angry would be the understatement of the century. I wanted to reply, but if I did I would most likely spill everything. I couldn't let that happen. I had to force my shields to remain in place.

I could tell Muraki was getting irritated with me for not rising up to his bait. He seemed to be thinking about something for a moment before he smiled. Have I mentioned that I hate it when he smiles like that.

"Well…since nothing else seems to bother you Tsuzuki. I suppose you wouldn't mind me having a little fun." Muraki said with a smirk.

'_Oh no, It's happening. Please stop. No I can't do this. Kuri, Tatsumi, anyone please. Fight him Hisoka. Someone, stop it!…."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tatsumi's office-

"Kuri what's wrong?" Watari asked.

Currently Tatsumi, Watari and Kuri were sitting in Tatsumi's office. Kuri had zoned out it seemed, and Watari decided to ask what was wrong.

"it's nothing…" she said, not truly focused on what was going on.

"Kuri. You need to tell us what you are sensing, and who." Tatsumi said.

She looked at him. "You can still read me." she said, forcing a slight smile. She sighed "I didn't tell anyone this but, I'm actually in Tsuzuki's mind." she said.

"What? What are you saying? Wouldn't he realize that you were there?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm able to sneak in if you will. He doesn't realize that I'm there. It makes it easier to monitor his shields, along with Muraki."

"But if you do that it'll use up a large amount of your energy. That could be a problem." Watari said.

"I have to!" she shouted.

"Kuri?" Tatsumi asked hesitantly. He had never know her to be like this, something had to be going on that she wasn't telling them.

"Sorry…" she said

"Kuri, you're not telling us something. What is it?" Tatsumi said.

Kuri looked at him, unsure of what to say. At that moment she felt a presence trying to get into Tsuzuki's mind. Along with that Tsuzuki's shields happened to be down at that moment.

"Damn." she said, closing her eyes to concentrate.

Watari was getting concerned and stood to walk over to Kuri. Before he was able to make it, he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning it was Tatsumi.

"Don't." he said. "She's focusing on something that's happening. If you were to get too close, you may actually be injured."

"How would I be injured?" Watari asked.

"Her mind could latch on and attack yours by mistake. She's doing this over a long distance so it's possible. Just wait until she says something to us." Tatsumi replied.

Watari nodded in understanding, wondering what was going on.

-Kuri had recognized that someone was reading Tsuzuki. It had to be Hisoka, and with Tsuzuki's shields down, there could be a problem. She quickly went into Tsuzuki's mind, and found Hisoka's presence. As carefully as she could, she pushed Hisoka away. She didn't want Tsuzuki or Muraki to know she was there, so she had to be careful. Very slowly she made sure that Hisoka was directed to the areas that wouldn't reveal anything. For a moment she thought that Tsuzuki had felt her, but by then she decided to leave.

She opened her eyes, and readjusted herself to her surroundings.

"What happened?" Tatsumi asked.

Kuri looked up at him and said "Hisoka went into Tsuzuki's mind, when Tsuzuki's shields were down."

Tatsumi and Watari were worried. What if Muraki had discovered their plan?

"He didn't find anything out, so don't worry about that." she said with a sigh. "I'll just have to monitor him better that's all."

"Is there anyway we all can see what's going on?" Watari asked.

Kuri looked around the room, and noticed a glass paper weight. "I can use that to project what Tsuzuki is seeing and hearing, but you won't be able to hear his thought. Only I will still hear them, but I can do that if you want." she said.

Watari went over and brought the paper-weight to Kuri. She took it and place it on the table in front of her. She placed her hands on both sides and focused her energy into the glass. An image started to appear and before they knew it, Tatsumi and Watari were seeing what Tsuzuki was seeing.

"How did you do that?" Watari asked.

She just shrugged, unsure of how to explain it. Watari looked at her and smiled understanding.

"You're not sure how to explain it yourself, right?" he said. Kuri nodded. He put his arm around her and said. "You don't have to tell me, okay? Don't feel bad if you don't know the answer. I'm just the wondering type, alright?" she nodded and smiled in response.

"Good, now lets make sure everything happens, alright?"

She nodded, and made a silent wish that everything would work out.

"Kuri." Tatsumi said. She looked up at him.

"I think you may want to look at this." he said, a little nervous.

She looked over into the glass and noticed that Muraki was starting to get to work. She became afraid. It seemed as of the worst may happen. Especially when she heard Muraki say _"well…since nothing else seems to bother you Tsuzuki. I suppose you wouldn't mind me having a little fun."_

Yes. She definitely was afraid. _'Be strong Tsuzuki…' _she thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muraki drew Hisoka into his lap, and leaned down to whisper something in his ear, that Tsuzuki couldn't hear. Hisoka reached up and wrapped his arms around Muraki's neck. Muraki watched Tsuzuki, smirking as Hisoka started to kiss and nip at his neck.

Tsuzuki could not bring himself to turn away. It was as if he was back in his mind being forced to watch this. He had seen this many times over the past few days, but he couldn't get use to it.

Muraki leaned Hisoka back onto the floor and began to lick and suck his neck. Hisoka lay there unmoving as Muraki began to suck his nipples. Muraki took great pleasure in this. Not only was he getting to play with his doll, but he was doing this in front of Tsuzuki. He was a tad disappointed, he had expected Tsuzuki to try and intervene, but that had yet to happen.

'_I wonder if he'll be able to resist doing anything when I do this…_' Muraki thought.

Tsuzuki's eye widened as Muraki moved down between Hisoka's legs.

'_No. Not again. I can't watch this I have to do something. I can't, but…'_ Tsuzuki thought.

Muraki's moth closed around Hisoka's member. Tsuzuki almost lunged at him right then. But he had to control himself, he couldn't mess this up. Muraki began to suck, and he was finally able to turn away. Muraki sat up, and enclosed his hand around Hisoka's member, while talking to Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki, Is this bothering you? I thought you would have tried to kill me by now. Do you really not care about this boy at all?" Muraki said, tightening his hold on Hisoka.

For the first time that evening, Hisoka let out a sound, a pained sound. That sound almost broke Tsuzuki's concentration. Tsuzuki looked away, unable to continue watching.

"Since you seem alright with this, I'll continue." Muraki said, going back to his work.

Tsuzuki started to tremble, but he had to be strong. _'I'm sorry Hisoka, please forgive me…_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tatsumi's office-

"What the Hell!" Watari yelled, as he saw Hisoka kiss Muraki's neck.

"It's not really him Watari remember." Tatsumi said.

"I know, but what kind of stunt is that. How can Tsuzuki sit there?" Watari asked.

"He has to." Kuri said. Both of the men looked at her. "He understands that this is his one shot at this, and if he messes up he'll lose Hisoka."

Everyone was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Tatsumi spoke up after a moment.

"Is it time yet?" he asked, hoping to get those two out of there.

Kuri shook her head. "No, we have to wait until Muraki is no longer on guard."

They all resumed looking back into the glass, watching as the events of the evening unfolded. It was painful, so painful to see everything. Watari had to turn away, and Tatsumi could barely control himself from teleporting right then.

All of a sudden Kuri whispered "Get ready Tatsumi."

Tatsumi stood and walked over to Kuri and put his arm on her shoulder. She looked up at him and said "Get them out of there Tatsumi. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright, just get them out. Get Hisoka away from Muraki and then teleport them both out. I'll take acre of Muraki."

"How are you going to do that Kuri? You don't have any real offensive powers." he replied.

"I'll be fine, just get them out of there, alright?" she said.

"Alright" he replied. Kuri went back to focusing, waiting for Muraki to slip up.

She tried to explain. "When Muraki is this focused on Hisoka, he looses track of Tsuzuki, this is when we will have the opportunity to attack. Watari I need to be ready for when Tatsumi brings them here."

"I'm ready for them." Watari said, trying to reassure her.

Kuri nodded and stretched out her power. She knew the time would be soon, very soon, she just had to wait for it…

"_Since you seem alright with this, I'll continue." Muraki said, _

That was it.

"Tatsumi!" she yelled.

Tatsumi summoned his shadows and soon they were encased in darkness, being teleported.

Watari ran over to look into the paperweight, watching as everything happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki couldn't wait any longer. There was no way. He started to move, but then realized he couldn't. For some reason he was unable to move from his spot. He then heard a voice in his mind, and for once he didn't think he was going crazy.

'_Not yet Tsuzuki. Wait. Please…' _he heard. It was Kuri, he knew that voice by now.

Tsuzuki mental sighed in relief, he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Muraki seemed oblivious to his surroundings, he wasn't even watching Tsuzuki any longer, thankfully he wasn't.

If he was paying attention, he would have noticed the shadows shifting in the room. They moved towards Tsuzuki, swirling. They suddenly rose up, and two figures appeared in the room.

Muraki looked up, and quickly stood, along with Hisoka. He glared at the two figures who had joined them.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to have other guests." Muraki said calmly.

Tatsumi and Kuri didn't respond. Tatsumi focused the shadows in the room, and moved them so they pooled around Hisoka's feet. He then looked at Kuri who nodded and teleported so she was behind Muraki. She grabbed hold of Muraki and sent her power into his mind. Muraki cried out in pain and released his hold on Hisoka. Tatsumi brought the shadows up to envelop Hisoka and have him reappear in front of Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki reached out and grabbed hold of an unresponsive Hisoka.

"Tatsumi! Get them out of here!" Kuri yelled, straining her power to keep Muraki incapacitated.

Tatsumi hesitated. He didn't want to leave and rapidly weakening Kuri with Muraki, but he nodded to her none the less. He brought the shadows up to envelop them.

"Tatsumi what about Kuri?" Tsuzuki said, as he felt them about to be teleported.

"She said for us to go. I'm getting you two out of here." Tatsumi replied.

Tsuzuki looked over to her and she smiled at him. He looked down at Hisoka, his Hisoka. He tightened his hold and buried his face in Hisoka's hair. He was so focus on Hisoka that he didn't notice the shadows encompassing them. _'Hisoka…'_ With that they were gone.

Kuri released her hold on Muraki and moved so she was standing in front of him. Without Kuri holding him up Muraki collapsed to the ground and held his head in pain. Now that no one else was in the room, Kuri didn't have to worry about affecting anyone else with her powers.

Kuri looked at this man, the man who has caused her friends so much pain and suffering. How she wanted nothing more than to kill this man, but she couldn't. She damned her self for not being able to. She lessened her power, since she was becoming exhausted.

Muraki slowly stood, as he regained his bearings. He glared at her, and then smiled.

"I don't believe we have met" Muraki said with a smirk regaining full control.

"I don't believe that is necessary." Kuri said sternly.

"Oh, really. Then I'm a tad disappointed. You have a rather unique ability there." he said, moving towards her.

Kuri glared at him. " I'm just helping out a friend." she replied.

"That's all. You have rather interesting friends I might say. But then why did they leave you with me." moving even closer to her.

"I wanted to stay. I have a few things to say to you." she said through clenched teeth.

"And what might that be." she said with a smirk.

"Well… You better stay the hell away from them." she said angrily.

"And why would I do that?" he replied.

"Because… If you hurt them again, I will come back and rip your fucking head off with my bare hands and feed them to the dogs of hell. They owe me a few favors anyway." she said.

Muraki wasn't sure what to say to that outburst but he's not one to lose his composure.

"That's a rather bid threat for such a small girl. I doubt you've known those two for very long, so why would you be willing to do something like that. Don't you know what they are?" he replied.

"Do you think I fucking care!" she yelled. "Those two are my friends and I'd be damned if I let them get hurt if I could help it. They are people like me. They bleed, feel pain, and have their own inner demons, like everyone else. What else is there?"

Muraki moved closer backing Kuri against the door. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "There is so much more. And since you made me lose my doll, you must pay the price."

Kuri shoved him away. "Like hell." and she tried to teleport away, but couldn't.

'_Crap!'_ she thought. _'I can't get out of here'_

Muraki laughed. "I set up a barrier to activate should Tsuzuki try anything. I was taken by surprise and forgot to activate it, but now I have. You my dear won't believing.

Kuri felt her heart race as darkness began to consume her. She tried to keep her eyes open, but was unable to. She slowly fell into the darkness, and thought. _'I screwed up…' _

-End Chapter 8-

Sorry it took so long. I wanted to make sure this chapter was what I wanted. Yes, the story isn't over. I'll try to update as soon as I can, please review. Until next time… bye. Oh, by the way, please check out my profile. I have a question at the bottom. Please… and I'm not crazy by the way. Ok that's all bye! J


	9. Chapter 9

Yea! I got to update early! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsue, no matter how much I wish I did…

-Chapter 9-

Tatsumi reappeared in his office with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Watari quickly told all of them to bring Hisoka to the infirmary so he could check him over. They all ran down the hallway to the infirmary. Watari threw the door open and told Tsuzuki to place Hisoka on one of the infirmary beds so that he could begin the examination. Tsuzuki reluctantly placed Hisoka on the nearest bed and sat down next to him, but not before covering him up with a blanket. He knew how embarrassed Hisoka was about his teenaged body.

Watari came over and began to examine Hisoka over, with Tsuzuki still holding onto Hisoka's hand, refusing to let go. Watari lifted up the collared wrists and carefully removed the leather. Watari gasped in shock at the scares that marred the once perfect wrists.

"Bon…" he murmured. Watari could not bring himself to call Hisoka by his nickname while he was missing, and even now it was difficult. He placed the wrists under the blankets so that Tsuzuki wouldn't be able to see. Before Watari was able to though, Tsuzuki reached out and grabbed onto Hisoka's wrist.

Watari watched as Tsuzuki examined the wrists before leaning down and kissing the marks that encompassed both of Hisoka's wrists. Watari turned away; the sight almost brought him to tears. When he had first seen Hisoka he was worried, but at this point he had no idea what to do. Hisoka wasn't responding to anything or anyone. He seemed to be lifeless, as if Muraki took every part of him away, and left nothing but an empty shell. And Tsuzuki was a mess, crying as the tears constantly flowed, so much so that it was heartbreaking.

Watari went back to inspecting Hisoka, checking him over completely. The leather around his ankles was removed, revealing similar scares. They could only imagine what had happened to Hisoka.

Tatsumi stood at the doorway to the infirmary watching everything. As he stood there time seemed to progress very slowly. He felt bad, terrible standing there watching his ex-partner weeping over Hisoka's unresponsive body, hoping for him to awake. He then had a terrible thought, feeling. He then noticed that he had been standing there for about fifteen minutes and that someone was supposed to have been back.

'_Kuri!' _he thought as he teleported out of the infirmary to the kokuro.

He arrived and realized that Kuri wasn't there. He began to panic and teleported back to Mefiu. Tatsumi was in a bit of a panic. He headed back to the infirmary to get Watari. He didn't want to tell Tsuzuki and have him worry just yet, who knew; maybe she was in the bathroom or something.

Tatsumi opened the door to the infirmary and quietly stepped inside.

"Watari I need to speak with you." Tatsumi said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Watari looked up from his work on the computer at Tatsumi.

"I'm still figuring out Bon's condition. Can it wait?" he said.

"No. I need to speak with you now." Tatsumi said, raising his voice a little.

Watari saved what he was doing and headed out of the room with Tatsumi.

"What is it Tatsumi? I need to get back to work."

"Kuri is missing." Tatsumi replied simply.

"What!" Watari yelled in shock. "What happened!?!"

"Shhhh…" Tatsumi said. "Let's go my office. We don't want Tsuzuki to worry any more than he currently is."

"Alright." Watari replied

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watari closed the door behind him as they both entered Tatsumi's office.

"Alright Tatsumi, what happened? Where is she?" Watari asked.

"I don't know. I don't know…" Tatsumi replied.

Tatsumi sat down on the very same couch that they had waited on before going to rescue Hisoka. Even the glass paper weight was still there.

Watari sat down next to Tatsumi.

"What are we going to do about this Tatsumi? She came here from another division to help us, and this is what happens. Do you have any idea where she is?" Watari said.

Tatsumi looked at Watari and said. "I suppose it's safe to assume she's with Muraki. I don't know what we can do. We don't ever know where he is unless he wants us to know."

Watari looked away. He could stand the thought of Muraki having that girl. It was sick and just so wrong. He started to say something and then decided against it leaving them in an uncomfortable silence.

'_Tatsumi…'_

Tatsumi looked up, recognizing the voice.

'_Kuri where are you? What happened?' _He thought in reply.

'_I got myself into trouble again…_' she replied.

'_Kuri where are you?_' he thought.

'_I honestly don't know. I'm with Muraki. Damn bastard trapped me then knocked me out._' She replied.

'_Do you see anything that may clue us in on your location?'_

'_I don't. Sorry. I just wanted to contact you to tell you not to look for me…'_ she said.

"'_What!_'" Tatsumi said and thought.

"What is it Tatsumi?" Watari asked, after seeing Tatsumi space out and then jump up saying what.

"Shhh…" was the reply he got.

'_What do you mean? Kuri, we're going to find you._' He said.

'_No. You won't find me. He has wards up around this place, so you won't be able to find me even with a locator spell.'_

'_We'll figure something out Kuri_.'

'_No Tatsumi. I'll be fine. I'll get out of here at some point, I hope. I'll admit it I'm scared, but…_' she paused. _'I'll be fine. Will you tell my partner I screwed up again, and that I'm sorry about this._'

'_Kuri no. This isn't your fault.' _He thought desperately.

'_He's coming back. I must go. Just…please, tell my partner that. Good-bye…_' and with that she was gone again.

Tatsumi sat stunned. He didn't feel Watari shaking his shoulder or feel the tears running down his cheeks. All he knew was that she was gone, and he didn't know what to do.

"Tatsumi, wake up. Tatsumi!" Watari yelled.

Tatsumi turned to look at him, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Watari…she's gone. She said for us not to come after her, but, we have to…"Tatsumi said.

Watari pulled him into an embrace. "It's alright. We'll think of something. She has a partner right? Maybe they'll be able to help. Bon and Tsuzuki can't really help us, so maybe they will. Just don't worry. We'll get her back." Watari said. He still hadn't figured out the existent of their relationship, but he knew something must have happened. There was not other explanation for why those two seemed so close.

Tatsumi pulled out of the embrace and mumbled thanks. He wiped away the rest of the tears and stood.

"Tatsumi?"

"Go and check on Tsuzuki and Hisoka. I'm going to give her division a call and speak with her partner." Tatsumi said, moving towards his desk.

"Alright." He replied. Watari got up and left the room, giving Tatsumi some time, and a chance to make the call.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi was reluctant. What was he suppose to tell her partner. He didn't even know the person and he had to tell them that Kuri was missing. He picked up the phone and dialed the number written down on it, it was the same number he used to call Kuri with, the number to her office. Since guardians share an office, he should he able to reach her partner.

"Hello?" a male voice said on the other end.

"Hello. This is Tatsumi from the Shokan division. I'm calling to speak with Kuri Kojo's partner."

"I am her partner. What's going on?" the voice sounded skeptical.

"Well… You see, Kuri came to help our division out with a rather important problem." He started.

"Kuri told me that before she left. What? Has something happened?" Kuri's partner asked.

"You see…she's currently missing…" Tatsumi replied.

"What! She's missing. She went to help you and ended up going missing. Damn, I'm coming." With that the phone was hung up.

Tatsumi placed the phone down, and was now a little worried. Her partner didn't seem like he was the happiest person, especially in comparison to Kuri's attitude. How did they manage to be partners for so long?

Tatsumi didn't have to wait long, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he yelled.

The door opened and a man stepped in. He appeared to be about 20 and around six foot. He had short dark brown hair and piercing eyes that seemed to alternate between blue and green. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Tatsumi almost smiled to himself, realizing that Kuri was most definitely attracted to her partner, considering her past and all.

"Please have a seat." Tatsumi said, motioning towards the chair in front of the desk. The man took a seat without saying a word.

"I suppose you must have a few questions for me, and I must say that I'm sorry for everything that has happened…" Tatsumi started.

"What happened to her?" the man asked.

Tatsumi sighed "She was executing the plan she had come up with in an attempt to save one of the guardians in this division. In the process, she decided to use her powers to allow us time to escape, from there all we know is that she's with a man named Muraki. Muraki has a past with this division. We have had many problems with him before, but we didn't expect this to happened" Tatsumi said.

"I see…" he trailed off. "Where are the two that she was helping? I want to see them." The man said.

"I'll show you where they are. One is still unconscious; the other is in a rather unstable at the moment." Tatsumi said.

"Take me to them." The man said in a stern voice.

"Alright. But first, what is your name?"

"Ryu Saito" he replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi opened the door to the infirmary and led Ryu in. Watari looked up from where he was working on the computer and Tsuzuki turned away from Hisoka to look at the newcomer.

"Who's this?" Watari asked.

"This is Kuri's partner. His name is Ryu Saito." Tatsumi said. "This is Watari Yukata and Asato Tsuzuki and the boy lying on the bed is Hisoka Kurosaki."

Ryu nodded that he had heard.

Tatsumi looked at Watari and motioned for him to leave. To be honest, Ryu was making both of them nervous. He wasn't rude, but he seemed cold. They closed the door as they left, leaving them alone.

Tsuzuki looked at Ryu and vice versa, neither knowing what to say. Ryu seemed rather intimidating, but Tsuzuki felt like he could trust him, just like he could trust Kuri.

"Is that your partner?" Ryu asked after a moment.

"Yes. Kuri helped me get him back, but he doesn't seem to be here, you know? And now Kuri's missing, and I can't do anything to help." Tsuzuki said. Sure Ryu made him a bit nervous, but Hisoka was cold once as well, so it didn't bother him that much.

Ryu pulled up a chair and sat next to Tsuzuki who was sitting next to Hisoka's bed, holding his hand.

"How long have you two been partners?" Ryu asked Tsuzuki.

"About four years now." Tsuzuki said with a small smile. "No one has ever stayed with me for that long." Ryu nodded in understanding.

"How long have you been partners with Kuri?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Twenty-five years in March" he replied looking at Hisoka.

"That long. Wow! That's a really long time. How did you manage that?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We promised that we wouldn't move on without each other…" Ryu replied with some emotion hinting in his voice.

Up until then Ryu seemed cold and detached, but there was no way he could be like that and be partners with Kuri for that long. Let alone make a promise like that. Tsuzuki didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry..." was all he could manage.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Kuri wanted to help you and I think I know why now." Ryu replied.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Because you love your partner. Am I right?" he said with a light smile.

Tsuzuki blushed, and looked down at his hands which were trying to warm Hisoka's colder ones. "I still don't get it. Why was she willing to help me? She doesn't even know me, but she risked her life to save Hisoka and ends up getting captured. It's all my fault. If I would have watched Hisoka in the beginning this never would have happened. He wouldn't have gotten hurt and neither would have Kuri. I'm to blame for everything."

"That is not true." Ryu said softly.

Tsuzuki stood up. "It is! It's all my fault. It always is. Now you're hurting and everyone else is. Hisoka won't even wake up and now…"

Ryu stood, grabbing Tsuzuki's shoulders. "It's not, and calm down."

"It is! IT is!" Tsuzuki yelled as his body began to tremble.

"Tsuzuki stop!" Ryu yelled. He had seen Hisoka arching his back in pain. '_He must he an empath…' _Ryu thought.

"Tsuzuki you're hurting your partner! Stop!"

"No! I can't! It's my fault." Tsuzuki continued to ramble.

SLAP!

Tsuzuki stopped as he felt his cheek burn. With eyes full of tears he looked at Ryu.

"Your emotions were hurting your partner and I already said this isn't your fault. Kuri wanted to help you. She can't stand to see two people who love each other separated. That's just who she is. You couldn't have changed her mind, even if you wanted to, so don't beat yourself up about this. We'll find a way to help Hisoka, but you need to remain calm." Ryu said.

"Ryu-san…" Tsuzuki trembled.

"The name is Ryu, just Ryu." He replied with a small smile.

Tsuzuki continued to cry as he felt arms wrap around him. He turned into the offered embrace and cried. He sobbed into Ryu's shirt releasing all the pain he had held in since the meeting.

"We'll get Kuri back and help your partner. Alright? But you need to be strong. We both do. If not, then who knows what will happen to those we care about." Ryu whispered.

He felt a nod as Tsuzuki pulled out of the embrace and gave Ryu a small smile.

"Thanks. And here I thought you were this cold person, who could never be Kuri's partner." Tsuzuki said.

"I get that a lot. It's just the way I am." Ryu replied.

They both turned and looked at Hisoka.

"Will we really be able to help him?" Tsuzuki quietly asked.

Ryu nodded. "I believe so. When Kuri and I first became partners, we had to deal with a possession. I thought it was a routine case, but the demon randomly left the girl's body. When he did the girl entered a trace-like state, which is very similar to the one Hisoka is currently in. Her soul was buried, broken, but Kuri was able to bring her back."

Tsuzuki looked at Ryu. Ryu's tone seemed changed when he talked about Kuri.

"I don't know how she did it, but she did. She was able to go in and bring the girl back. I think she's the only one who can help Hisoka now…" Ryu trailed off.

"So in order to save Hisoka, we must find Kuri and bring her back." Tsuzuki said.

"Yes." Ryu replied as they both stared down at Hisoka.

'_I''ll bring you back Kuri...' _Ryu thought.

-End Chapter 9-

This was a rather difficult chapter to write. I'm sorry Kuri. Anyway… You just met Kuri's partner. He's an interesting guy. From him you'll find out more about Kuri from him, along with himself of course. Thanks for reading everyone. Please review. I want to know if you like the story so far and where it is going. Thanks again.-Kaouri18


	10. Chapter 10

My last chapter didn't really get anywhere, sorry about that. I hope this one is better.

-Chapter 10-

Ryu had left Tsuzuki alone a little while ago, to go and look for Kuri. Leaving, Tsuzuki alone with his thoughts.

'I don't care what Ryu says, or anyone else, this is all my fault. I caused this. I should have kept you with me that night. Maybe if I would have asked you would have told me about what was happening. It is my fault…' Tsuzuki thought.

Since Hisoka was brought back, he hadn't left Hisoka's side. He couldn't bring himself to leave him, he was too worried. Most of the bruises had finally healed but some things hadn't faded.

As he gazed down at Hisoka, he carefully reached out and brushed a few strands of wheat-colored hair out of his eyes. He could only cast a small, sad smile at his young love, as he traced his jaw with his hand. His eyes traveled downward, and that's when he noticed the collar was still on.

Tsuzuki was rather confused, he thought that Watari and he had taken everything off of Hisoka. He reached out and tried to unbuckle the collar, but it wouldn't open. He began to panic.

"Watari!"

Watari ran into the infirmary after a few moments. He stood panting for breath in the door way.

"What is it Tsuzuki?" Watari asked.

"The collar. It won't come off." Tsuzuki said, motioning towards the collar.

"Tsuzuki honestly. Maybe you were opening it incorrectly." Watari replied, going over to Hisoka.

"I'm serious Watari. It won't come off."

Watari leaned over and tried to undo the collar. Much to his dismay, it wouldn't come off.

"This is strange. I'll have to look into it." Watari said going over to his computer.

"What could it mean Watari?" Tsuzuki quietly asked, running his hand along the strip of leather.

"I don't know…" was the scientist's reply. "I don't know…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu and Tatsumi were sent to look around Nagasaki for any trace of Kuri. The two didn't really speak to each other at all. In actuality, neither knew what to say to the other. It had been about five hours, and nothing. It was beginning to seem hopeless.

"we should get back and check in with the others." Tatsumi said, turning to Ryu.

"I'll stay and keep looking. You go on back." Ryu replied.

Tatsumi was confused. Ryu seemed very cold and unapproachable, but it didn't seem that way anymore. In all honesty, Tatsumi couldn't believe that this man was Kuri's partner, and for twenty- five years.

"Alright. But we need to back soon. You have another two hours, maximum. Alright?"

Ryu nodded, walking away form Tatsumi. Tatsumi cats one final look at his before teleporting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi reappeared in the infirmary.

"What's going on?" Tatsumi asked an frantically typing Watari.

"Bon's collar won't come off. I think I found the reason why." He replied.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked, turning around to look at Watari.

"It seems tat since Hisoka is still connected to Muraki this collar is representing Muraki's ownership of Hisoka. Basically, until we can get Hisoka to wake up, the collar won't come off. At least that's how it seems." Watari replied.

Tsuzuki turned his gaze back to Hisoka. It pained him to know that Hisoka was still under Muraki's control. He took Hisoka's hand in his own.

Watari gave Tatsumi a worried look before asking "By the way, where's Ryu?"

"He decided to stay and look for Kuri on his own." Tatsumi replied.

"How the heck did those two end up being partners? And for this long?" Watari asked.

"I don't know." Tatsumi replied. "I've been wondering the same thing."

"They love each other…" came a soft reply.

"What!" Tsuzuki and Tatsumi yelled at the same time.

Tsuzuki turned and looked at them. "They love each other. That's why they are together." he said.

"How do you know that Tsuzuki?" Watari asked.

"The way Ryu talked about her, and their promise, it just made scene. Besides, he seemed to understand how I was feeling. He's not such a bad guy really." Tsuzuki replied.

"What promise Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked.

Tsuzuki let a small smile grace his face. "The one that they wouldn't move on without each other…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu had been searching for hours, but to on avail. Even with their link, he was unable to locate Kuri. It was frustrating…

'_where is she?_' He thought for the umpteenth time that day. Tatsumi had wanted him back hours ago, but he couldn't stop searching. It seemed that if he was to stop, then he would miss her. He couldn't loose her, not her.

'_Kuri, where are you?…_'

That's when he felt it.

"Kuri!" and he ran.

He knew that presence, it was Kuri, their link was back. He sprinted in the direction he felt her. It didn't take long before he rounded a corner and saw her.

"Kuri… Kuri!" he yelled as he rushed to her side. She was lying naked, in the middle of an alley. She wasn't moving, barley breathing, with cuts and bruises all over her. He recoiled for a quick moment before lifting her up into his arms. This was bad, and he needed help. He quickly teleported to Mefui. If he would have looked back down, he would have seen the fading red marks on her right arm…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki, Watari, and Tatsumi were all in the infirmary.

"He's late." Tatsumi said.

"He's probably still looking for Kuri, that's all Tatsumi." Watari replied.

"I understand that but he needs to understand that we are working on this together. He can't do this alone." Tatsumi replied.

"You can't blame him really." Watari replied.

"I suppose but…"

Just then the door open and a rather distraught Ryu runs in. Before anyone has time to say anything he says "I found Kuri."

"Where is she?" Tatsumi asked.

"She's in you office." Ryu replied.

Everyone got up and headed to Tatsumi's office. When thwy opened the door, they saw Kuri sitting on the couch, awake…

"Kuri what are you doing up? You need to rest lie down." Ryu said, rushing to her side.

"It's alright Ryu. Wait! What are you doing here Ryu? And Where?… I missed something." She said, same old Kuri.

"Kuri, you were taken by Muraki…" Tatsumi began.

"I remember that. But how did I get here. Hisoka… I need to see Hisoka!" she said, as she tried to stand and ended up falling. If Ryu hadn't caught her, she would have hit the floor.

"Kuri, you need to stay sitting, you can't move around yet." Ryu said.

"I'm fine I need to see Hisoka. Please let me Ryu."

"Not right now. If you try to do anything you know what the consequences would be." he replied.

"But…" she started.

"Ryu is right. You are in no condition to help anyone right now." Tatsumi joined in.

"But Tatsumi…" she started.

"No buts. Now let Watari check you over. We'll be outside waiting.

"Fine." she pouted. "But first, Tsuzuki are you alright?" she asked, looking at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki hadn't said anything until then, but he was truly happy that she was back. He moved from where he was standing to embrace her. She smiled and hugged him back. She knew that he wasn't alright and that he wouldn't be until Hisoka returned to normal. He was crying.

"It's alright Tsuzuki. I'm fine, see? And as soon as I can get away, I'm going to go and help Hisoka, alright? Please don't cry anymore." she said, hugging him back.

He nodded against her. I'm glad you're back." he mumbled.

"Thanks, now I believe Watari wanted to give me a look over. I warn you do anything and Ryu will kill you." she said with a smile.

Watari smiled in return. It had been a while since anyone had smiled and with Kuri back it seemed as is things may turn out alright.

"Okay boys, out. I don't want any of you peaking, she said with a wink. Needless to say they all left the room.

"Alright Kuri, are you in pain anywhere?" Watari began.

"No, I think I'll be fine. I just need a rest, that's all." she replied.

"I still want to look you over and run a few tests, alright?" Watari said.

"Fine." she replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Outside the office-

Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Ryu were standing around rather awkwardly. Tatsumi was the one who decided to break the silence.

"How was she when you found her?" he asked Ryu.

"In bad shape. I cleaned her up and then brought her here." he replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No. I have no idea." he said.

There was another silence.

"Ryu there was something I wanted to ask you about." Tsuzuki said.

"what is it?" Ryu replied.

"It was when you were telling me that Kuri wanted to help me because I loved someone, but I don't understand."

"What Tsuzuki?" Ryu asked.

"It just understand why she would do that for me. I don't understand why the fact that I'm in love would make her do that. Did something happen Ryu?" Tsuzuki asked.

There was another silence. Tatsumi was interested now, he too wanted to know. Just because he had meet he a long time ago, didn't mean that he knew everything about her. Ryu looked as if he was trying to decide on the right way to explain it.

"Kuri…" he started. "she lost someone she loved, when she was alive. It's complicated… I don't think she would want me to say too much but… you can ask her. I think she would tell you, but that's her past not mine. We all have our reasons for becoming guardians, and we all hide our pasts. Ryu is one of u, did you honestly believe her life was any better, just because of how she acts."

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were silent. Yes, they knew that each guardian had their own reasons for taking the job, but you can hope that their lives weren't as bad as yours. Top think that someone like Kuri had a life that bad, it was disturbing.

"No. I didn't expect her to have a better life, but I could hope, right? It's just so sad…" Tsuzuki said.

"Tsuzuki, It's not your fault. If you want to know just ask her. I jus don't have the right to disclose that information." Ryu replied.

The door opened to the office and Watari stepped out.

"She seems to be fine. There's nothing wrong with her, at least physically. You can go in now." Watari said.

Tsuzuki looked at Ryu and he nodded. Tsuzuki walked in and shut the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This didn't really get anywhere either, sorry about that. I'll update before the end of the weekend, with a better chapter I might add. Please review!- Kaoui18


	11. Chapter 11

I had a hard time writing my last two chapters. It seemed as if I could never get them done. I think this chapter will be better than the last two so don't give up on me just yet. I actually listened to zombie by the Cranberries while writing this. Hope you like it.

Chapter 11

Tsuzuki came into Tatsumi's office, and quietly closed the door behind him. Kuri looked up from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Tsuzuki, Hey. What is it?" she asked.

Tsuzuki cam in and sat down next to her.

" I wanted to ask you something. How is Hisoka?" she asked.

"He won't respond to anything. It's like he's not really there. I call out is name and he won't answer. I don't know what to do. Nothing I do helps…" he trailed off.

Kuri pondered for a moment, this all seemed familiar. She scratched the upper part of her right arm, which was itching for some reason. That's when she remembered the case a long time ago.

"I think I know what's wrong. I should be able to help. There was a case a long time ago and I helped someone in a similar situation. So I think I'll be able to do it again. I just need a little rest before I do that, though. It takes a of my power to do that." she said.

Tsuzuki nodded. "Ryu mentioned that, and he told me something else…" Tsuzuki said trailing off.

"What did he say about me now? I swear, I can't do anything without him there to watch me or start telling people about my life."

"Actually he said that if I had a question to ask you because it wasn't his place to say anything."

"Really. Maybe he's getting better. That's besides the point. What did you want to ask me Tsuzuki?"

"when I first asked you to help me you said you would because I was in love with Hisoka. Right?"

Kuri thought for a moment before replying. "Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"Did something happen in the past? I mean that's kind of an odd thing to say to someone. You don't have to tell me, but I'd like to know…" Tsuzuki said.

Kuri sighed. "We all have our pasts, some are darker than others. When I was alive my mother died at a young age. I don't really remember her actually. I stayed with my father after that. Around the age of eight, I started to realize that I was different from he other kids. My powers were developing. He said that it was alright and that I would be fine. About three years later he died leaving me alone. After that I continued to go to school and made some friends, he had left me money when he died. I was able to keep my powers in check until one day in High school…" she trailed off, the memory beginning to become painful.

Tsuzuki put his arm around her. "what happened Kuri?"

She got herself together and continued.

"We were walking home from school, they were teasing me because I had a crush on a guy in our class. We decided to take a short cut through an alley and were jumped. There were about six guys and three of us. The guy that I liked just happened to be walking around the alley when he saw us. He quickly ran in a stood in front of us, telling the men to leave us alone. They merely smiled and attacked us. I had some training in fighting that my father taught me, so I fought side by side with him. I didn't realize it but I started to use my powers. I was able to predict what the men were going to do and fought back. I don't think my friends would have noticed if I hadn't started to move faster than normal. The guy I liked stopped me after I had accidentally killed one of the men. Apparently, they decided to run at that point. I turned to my friends who yelled that I was a monster, that no normal person could do what I did. They ran from me. I turned and ran home, without saying anything to the boy." she started to cry.

Tsuzuki pulled her into an embrace. She was telling him her past, but his question hadn't been answered yet. "Kuri, are you alright? You can stop if you want."

She shook her head. "I still haven't answered your question" she replied, wiping a few tears away.

"Anyway. The next few days passed and I was shunned by my friends. It was terrible, I thought that I was alone again. Then at the end of the day the boy I had a crush on asked my out. Can you believe it? I said yes, of course, but than realized that he must just be pulling some kind of prank, oh well, I had already said yes. We went out to dinner and I asked him who put him up this, he said no one. I was shocked. He said that he wanted to go out with me so he simply asked. I asked him how he could, when he knew that I was a freak. He smiled and aid he was shocked that I hadn't figured it out yet. That's when I heard it, a voice in my mind, his voice. He was different like me. He told me he was a telepath, and that he didn't think I was strange at all. I smiled at him and from there our relationship developed. We went out for about a year and were thinking about moving in with each other. We were heading home after seeing a movie. Of course he was now considered a freak because he was going out with me but he didn't care. We were jumped by the same guys as before, except there were more of them. We fought, oh how we fault. I killed two of the men with my bare hands and so did he. At the last second a guy pulled out a gun and fired at me… he jumped in front of me… he stopped it…he… he… he died there in my arms. He didn't cry, but he bleed. He told me that he loved me and not to be upset, that this was alright and that he would see me again, then he died. He died. I had never let my powers loose until then. I killed them all, every last one of them and felt no regret. Except for one. I read his mind and found out that their boss wanted my boyfriend dead. I then killed him. After that I wandered aimlessly for about a year trying to track down their boss who had done this. After a lot of searching and doing a lot of favors I found out where he was going to be one night. I prepared and headed to the warehouse where he was going to be. I wasn't planning on coming out of this. I wanted to die, was ready to die, this was it. I went in and demanded to speak to the boss, like that was going to happen, when they refused I opened fire. I killed so many of them, and when I was out of bullets I fought with my bare hands. I was stabbed, shot, hit, and bruised, but I kept fighting. I died at some point, I never got to kill the boss. I may have died, but I took a lot of those bastards with me. When I died I was offered a job as a guardian, instead of going to hell. I decided to take the job, and have been looking for the boss ever since. That's why I want to help you. I don't want to see anyone separated who loves each other. It's wrong, so wrong. I can't handle it…" she was crying again.

It made sense Kuri's story. It was strange for a girl like Kuri to have lived a life like the one she had described. Tsuzuki supposed that all guardians had had rather difficult pasts. He didn't know what to say.

Kuri stood up and was about to leave the room, when Tsuzuki stood up and asked "Where are you going?"

Kuri turned around and replied. "I'm going to go see Hisoka." and she opened the door and steeped out.

Tsuzuki quickly followed, trying to get her to stop. "Kuri, you can't, not yet."

"I'm fine Tsuzuki. I'm not going to wait any longer. I consider you family by now, and you come first." she said, entering the infirmary.

Tsuzuki looked around trying to locate anyone else. It seemed as if everyone was missing.

When Tsuzuki entered the infirmary he saw Kuri standing over Hisoka. She turned and gave him a smile before placing her hand on Hisoka's head and collapsing. Tsuzuki rushed to her side and was about to touch her when he heard

"I wouldn't do that."

Tsuzuki looked up and saw Ryu standing in the door way. "Why?' Tsuzuki asked.

"Because if you touch her, she may loose focus and not come back." Ryu replied.

"what do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked.

"She's within Hisoka's mind, if we do anything now, we may break her link and then she will vanish." Ryu said going to Tsuzuki's side.

"So what can we do?"

"Wait." Ryu replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate this part." Kuri said as she felt herself merging with Hisoka's mind. It was dark, she didn't like the dark, so she closed her eyes waiting to reach the bottom. She felt it, and opened her eyes. There was glass everywhere, and amongst the glass was a young boy.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked the child.

He turned as looked at her, she was meet with tear-filled emerald eyes.

"Hisoka…?" she whispered.

He looked up at her confused. "who are you?" the child asked.

"My name is Kuri, I'm a friend of Tsuzuki's?" hoping the name would get the child to trust her.

"Tsuzuki?" the young Hisoka asked.

Crap! This wasn't good. He didn't know who Tsuzuki was, how was she going to handle this.

"You Don't know who that is?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Well then, just consider me a friend. I've come to bring you back." she said.

The boy shook his head. "Please don't take me back, no. It hurts there. I can't go back."

"I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe, don't worry. Everything is alright. All those who have hurt you are gone. Nothing's going to happen."

The child didn't believe her and she knew it. How was she going to prove what she was saying to Hisoka.

"Do you want to search me?" she asked, thinking this would be the best way.

He looked at her. "You know that I can feel you, and you're not afraid?" he asked.

"Of course." she replied. "I'm not normal either, it's alright, here." she put out her hand to the boy.

Hisoka stood up and took her hand, and searched her.

"You're not lying." he said after a while.

She shook her head and smiled, "No I'm not. There are people waiting for you, who want you to be with them."

"But…" he started to say. "I don't know where to go, there's so much glass, it hurts to walk."

She looked down and noticed that Hisoka didn't have and shoes and was bleeding profusely.

"It's alright. I'll carry you." she said with a smile. Thankfully Hisoka was a light child, so it wasn't difficult to lift a seven year old Hisoka.

She started to walk through the glass, and let her powers loose. There were streams of light that filled to darkness and slowly the glass began to disappear. The darkness was disappearing as well, and a pathway of light appeared before them. The Hisoka in her arms began to squirm.

"It's alright." she said. "Nothing is going to hurt you. You'll be safe, I promise."

The young Hisoka looked up and could feel not evil in lies in her words. He nodded and she walked up the path. When they came to a door she stopped and looked back. The darkness was fading, and the glass was repairing, but it seemed too easy. That's when she noticed the black tether on Hisoka. She tried to remove it but to no avail. She tried to move forward but the tether held Hisoka back.

"I believe you are trying to take something that belongs to me." she heard and turned around.

"Muraki!" she yelled as Muraki appeared behind her.

"You are trying to take something that's mine, and I would like it back." Muraki said.

"NO!" she yelled pulling Hisoka tightly against her. He clung onto her, afraid of the sudden change in his new friend's emotions.

"Do you see that?" Muraki said, pointing to the tether. "That connects him to me. He's my doll, and I can't allow you to take him from me." Muraki said.

"He's not yours and I won't let you have him." she said.

"Then I can't let either of you leave." Muraki said.

Kuri was terrified. Even though this wasn't the really Muraki it still was him, and there was only one thing she knew she could do. It was risky, and she knew that, but she was out of options. She placed Hisoka down, and he looked up at her with tear filled eyes. He thought she was leaving her.

"I'm not leaving you Hisoka, just stand behind me, you'll be alright." she said and calmly as she could.

Hisoka moved behind her, and she began to focus.

"what are you going to do. This isn't your place." Muraki said.

"I'll be damned if you hurt this boy. I will not let you hurt him!" she yelled and she unleashed her powers. They materialized as ribbons and began to ensnare Muraki. It was difficult, she could not loose focus now. The ribbons enveloped Muraki.

"What the Fuck is this!" he yelled.

"Now is that anyway to speak with a child here. You need to leave and if you don't these ribbons will destroy you/ Physically you are not here, but you are mentally. If I destroy you here, your mind will be destroyed. Now Leave!" she yelled tightening her hold.

Muraki glared at her. "I'll be back. He will be mine once again and I wil have my revenge on you for interfering. " he swore, and then vanished.

Kuri collapsed and little Hisoka ran around to look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded her head and slowly got up. It had taken more out of her than she thought. If they didn't leave now, it may be all over.

"Are you ready to go Hisoka? Are you ready to go home?" she asked.

Little Hisoka took her hand and smiled. She nodded and opened the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Watari were gathered in the infirmary waiting for Kuri to come back. She had been lying unconscious, but Ryu kept anyone away who tried to approach them.

"How much longer?" Tatsumi asked.

Ryu shrugged, there was no way to know how long this would take, but Kuri needed to hurry.

All of a sudden Kuri stirred.

"Kuri!" Tsuzuki yelled and ran to her side. "Kuri what happened?"

She smiled at Tsuzuki. "I brought him back." she said then collapsed.

Tsuzuki caught her before she fell. Ryu came over and took her from Tsuzuki lifting her into his arms. Tsuzuki turned and looked back down at Hisoka.

"Hisoka…" he whispered as those emerald eyes, that were no longer clouded, looked up a him.

"Tsu…zu…ki…" Hisoka managed to whisper out.

Tsuzuki threw himself onto Hisoka and embraced him. Hisoka was unable to move, but smiled. Tsuzuki sobbed onto Hisoka apologizing and just weeping. There was nothing the others could do except quietly leave and give them some time alone.

-End chapter 11-

I hope this chapter was better than the lat few. Hisoka's back and you now know Kuri's past,.. The next chapter may be a lemon, 'm not sure, but soon… I am working on the sequel to another. I'll post it soon. Please review! Thanks or reading.- Kaouri18


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is for TsuHis fans, especially considering that this chapter is the second to last one. Yes, It's almost over. Anyway enjoy.- this chapter may contain a lemon too…

-Chapter 12-

Neither knew what to say. With everyone gone, they were alone again for the first time in a very long time.

Hisoka couldn't stop looking at Tsuzuki, to him this all seemed like some kind of cruel joke. There was no way that this was real or that Tsuzuki would still want him after what had happened. No, Tsuzuki deserved someone better, someone untainted; not a broken doll.

Tsuzuki was filled with so many emotions and was unsure what to do. There was one emotion that was stronger than the rest and he had to restrain himself from embracing the youth right then. Tsuzuki got up a sat on the bed next to Hisoka and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hisoka looked up out of his daze with fearful eyes.

"It's alright Hisoka, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka turned away mumbling something.

"Hisoka? What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka shook his head. Tsuzuki knew this wasn't going to get anywhere. He carefully pulled Hisoka into an embrace, but Hisoka began to struggle.

"Let go! Let me go!" he cried thrashing back and forth. Tsuzuki didn't know what to do, but he wasn't about to let Hisoka go again.

"Hisoka it's alright. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Please Hisoka. Relax." Tsuzuki said gently.

"No Tsuzuki let go. Let go. I'm dirty. Don't touch me!" Hisoka yelled as his defensive powers flared.

Even as Hisoka's powers continued to flare, Tsuzuki refused to let go. Hisoka eventually stopped, still to tired to use a huge amount of his energy. Tsuzuki was a little battered but that's not his concern at the moment.

"Hisoka?" he asked.

"Why? Why won't you let go? Why won't you leave?" Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki was shocked. Had Hisoka really asked that.

"why should I leave you Hisoka?" he asked.

Hisoka shook his head and tried to pull away once again. Tsuzuki noticed and tightened his hold.

"I'm not letting go. Please talk to me Hisoka." he pleaded.

Hisoka didn't move or say anything. It seemed to Tsuzuki that something was seriously wrong.

"why won't you just go away?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm not going to leave Hisoka. I've finally got you back and I'm not going to loose you ever again." Tsuzuki replied, a bit confused.

"why?" Hisoka asked, in little more than a whisper.

"Because I love you Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"How? How can you after everything that has happened? You saw me, you know what I did, how tainted I am, How can you still love me?" Hisoka said, on the verge of tears.

Tsuzuki smiled down at Hisoka. "Hisoka I will always love you, not matter what happens. What happened wasn't your fault, I'd never blame you for anything that happened." Tsuzuki said.

"But I'm still tainted…" Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka against him tightly. "No Hisoka, no. You are not tainted, you never were and never will me in my eyes. Nothing is your fault, so stop blaming yourself, that's my job." Tsuzuki said with a small smile.

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki as the first tears managed to escape. Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed each and every tear away. When he finally pulled back, Hisoka was staring at him, on the brink of crying again.

Tsuzuki leaned down and gave Hisoka a chastise kiss. When Tsuzuki pulled away, Hisoka quickly embraced him. He began to cry again, but that was alright. He sobbed into Tsuzuki's shirt, clinging to it as if it was his lifeline. Tsuzuki returned the embrace savoring the feeling of having Hisoka back with him.

Hisoka snuggled against Tsuzuki's chest, but then looked around the room.

"Tsuzuki weren't there other people here?" he asked.

Tsuzuki looked around and realized that he must not have noticed everyone leave.

"I suppose they must of left." Tsuzuki said, stroking Hisoka's hair.

"Tsuzuki… who was that girl in my mind?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"She's not my girlfriend if that's what you're thinking." Tsuzuki said teasingly. "She's a friend. She came to help me get you back."

"I suppose I should thank her…" Hisoka said.

"Not right now. I think they all wanted to give us some time alone."

Hisoka nodded in agreement.

"Well then, why don't we go some place a little more private then." Tsuzuki said a little seductively.

Hisoka blushed, but nodded. Tsuzuki smiled, and teleported them back to his apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they left the door cracked open.

Watari smiled to himself before returning to Tatsumi's office, with a look of triumph on his face.

Upon entering Tatsumi asked what he was so happy about.

"I think Tsuzuki and Bon may be… moving forward… with their relationship." Watari said.

"Watari, were you eavesdropping on their conversation?" Tatsumi said.

"Me. I'm offended. Of course not. So Tatsumi how far do you think they'll go?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Tatsumi replied.

"Oh… you're no fun." Watari replied, before turning to Kuri. "How bought you, want to make a bet?" Watari asked.

Watari, Tatsumi, Kuri, and Ryu were all in Tatsumi's office at the time. None of them wanted to go anywhere, so here they are.

"what kind of bet are we talking about Watari?" Kuri said with a smirk.

Watari smiled, finally someone he could relate to. "How far they'll go."

"Watari!!!" Tatsumi and Ryu yelled at the same time.

"What? Neither of you are involved in this. It's between me and Kuri." he said with a challenging look of his face.

Kuri thought for a moment, it seemed as if she was zoning out but then she smiled. "Twenty say they go all the way." she said.

"What!!!" all the men in the room yelled.

"Kuri, what are you saying?" Ryu said to her.

"Just making a bet Ryu." she said. "Now what about you Watari?"

Watari was a little shocked but replied "I'll take your bet and say they don't go all the way."

"Alright. Let's wait and see how it plays out…." Kuri replied with a smirk.

(alright everyone place your bets now. J )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tsuzuki's apartment-

As soon as they arrived at the apartment Tsuzuki began to kiss Hisoka. Hisoka opened his mouth in response to Tsuzuki. Neither paid any attention to where they were, all that mattered was the person in front of them.

Tsuzuki wasn't sure how it happened but they ended up in his bedroom. Tsuzuki continue to kiss Hisoka as he laid the boy down.

Apparently Hisoka had no idea where he was until Tsuzuki pulled back. Hisoka looked around for a moment before turning and looking back at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki noticed that Hisoka was afraid.

"Hisoka we can stop anytime you want to. Don't feel that you have to do this." Tsuzuki said.

"I want this Tsuzuki. I don't want to stop, but I'm…" he didn't finish.

Tsuzuki knew Hisoka's past and the more recent events weren't helping the boy get over his past.

"But… I want to know what it's like, with…love, not lust or anger. I wan to know what it like with you."

"Hisoka…"

"Please, take away his mark on me. I don't want to be his any longer. I want to be yours." Hisoka said almost desperately.

"Hisoka…"

"Asato please!"

Tsuzuki didn't know what to say. Hisoka was crying. Tsuzuki laid down beside him and embraced him.

"Are you sure about this Hisoka? I don't want you to regret this."

"I'm sure. Please Asato." Hisoka said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed both of Hisoka's eyelids, before kissing his nose, and finally his mouth. Tsuzuki rolled Hisoka over so that he was over top the boy. He slowly lift up Hisoka's shirt, kissing the skin as it became exposed. Hisoka whimpered.

"Hisoka…?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I'm fine. Don't stop." The look of need in those eyes was enough to convince him to continue.

Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka on the lips before trailing down his neck and chest. Tsuzuki went slow, he didn't want to scare Hisoka. His kisses were soft, and undemanding. Tsuzuki sat up for a moment to rid himself of his shirt before going back to Hisoka.

Hisoka was lost in the mixing of Tsuzuki and his emotions. He wasn't sure where he started and Tsuzuki ended. He was a little frightened, but he knew Tsuzuki would never hurt him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that his pants were currently missing.

"Asato?" he asked.

Tsuzuki looked up at Hisoka and moved so he was lying beside him.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, afraid he had gone too far.

Hisoka shook his head. "It's alright. It's just new to me that's all."

"Alright."

Tsuzuki moved down and sat so that he was in-between Hisoka's legs. He leaned down and kissed the tip of Hisoka's member before licking it, ever so gently. Hisoka moaned in response, which encouraged Tsuzuki to do more, taking the boy into his mouth completely.

Hisoka thrashed his head from side to side trying to find some sort of release. He never knew that it could feel like this, this good. For a moment he wondered if Tsuzuki wanted this, to have Hisoka do this to him, but the only emotions coming from Tsuzuki were ones of contentment.

He felt something building inside of him, as Tsuzuki's tongue continued to stroke his member. He cried out as he came in Tsuzuki's mouth, panting afterwards.

"Hisoka… You alright?" he asked.

Hisoka was still panting. '_Holy crap! That was incredible. I wonder what in would be like with him inside me…OH hell. Why am I thinking like that? Why now? Oh yea, cause that's where we're heading right? Why am I not scared? Might as well stop that train of thought and enjoy this…' _he thought.

"Asato more please…" he slurred out.

"As you wish." Tsuzuki said, reaching over to grab something out of the nightstand. Hisoka saw a tube of lube come into view and he tensed up.

Tsuzuki leaned down and gave him a brief kiss. "It's alright Hisoka. We'll go slow I promise. It won't hurt like last time. Just trust me." Tsuzuki said.

"I do." replied. Tsuzuki kisses Hisoka as he uncapped the tube and up a little on his finger. He was determined to make sure that Hisoka wasn't afraid at all.

"Hisoka, I'm going to begin. You ready?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka nodded. He wasn't sure what this was going to be like put he decided to prepare for the worst. It never came. He felt one finger slowly enter him. It hurt but not as badly as he thought it would. It moved around inside of him and he had to relax to keep it from hurting.

He barley heard Tsuzuki's voice saying something before another finger was added. He arched his back in pain.

"Hisoka you need to relax. I know it hurts, but it'll get better soon, I promise."

Hisoka slowly relaxed as the two fingers scissor and stretched ever so slowly. To be honest it was starting to feel good, when the third finger was added. Hisoka cried out at the intrusion. Tsuzuki murmured words of comfort as he stroked Hisoka's head.

"I'm so sorry. It'll be alright, just let me in a little more."

Hisoka slowly made himself relax. Tsuzuki's fingers were actually starting to feel good. Then they were gone. Hisoka opened his eyes and looked up at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki saw the nervousness in those eyes and kissed both of Hisoka's eyelids.

"It'll be alright. If you want me to stop just say so."

"I don't want you to stop Tsuzuki. Even if I cry promise me you won't stop." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki was shocked. "But Hisoka…"

"No buts. I want this Tsuzuki and I'm not going to let my fear stop this from happening. Please promise me." Hisoka said a little desperately.

Tsuzuki thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if this was something he should promise. He had once promised Hisoka that he would never hurt him, wasn't this going back on his word.

"No baka, you're not going back on your word. I want this, more than anything, that's all. I want to follow though. Please Tsuzuki promise me this."

"I promise…" Tsuzuki said.

"Thank you…" came the almost nonexistent reply.

Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed Hisoka as he moved so he was between Hisoka's legs. Hisoka gasped a he felt Tsuzuki enter him. He thought he was ready but apparently not. He refused to cry. No he was not going to cry.

Damn a few tears escaped as Tsuzuki sheathed himself completely within Hisoka.

"Hisoka.."

"I'm fine." Hisoka replied before Tsuzuki could finish. "Please…" Hisoka said as he leaned up and kissed Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki understood and slowly began to move. Hisoka moaned into Tsuzuki mouth as an assault of emotions entered him. It didn't hurt, it felt good, so good. Slowly Hisoka found himself raising his hips to meet Tsuzuki's pace.

The thrusts became harder and faster, as Hisoka reached climax and came all over his stomach. Tsuzuki came soon after, calling out his lovers name.

Tsuzuki collapsed on top of Hisoka, and slowly pulled out. He laid down beside his lover.

Hisoka couldn't believe it. He had just…with Tsuzuki…And it Hadn't hurt. He turned and gave Tsuzuki as smile, a real, true smile. Tsuzuki could only smile back and pull Hisoka to him.

Hisoka sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes, while listening to Tsuzuki's heart beat.

"Hisoka…?" Tsuzuki asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes…"

"was that ok?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka opened his eyes and looked up at Tsuzuki, who was wearing a worried smile. Hisoka shook his head and replied. "Do you think you would still be alive if it wasn't?"

Tsuzuki let out a small laugh and pulled Hisoka up to him so that he could kiss his forehead.

"Night love."

"Good night Asato."

Together they fell into a peaceful sleep. Both hoping that this wasn't just a dream, but at the same time knowing that this was real, that it had happened, as the darkness took them.

-End chapter 12-

I got to update! There's only one chapter left, I think. Yes only one more. Please review and thanks for reading. -Kaouri18


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Yami No Matsuei, no matter how much I wish I did.

This is the last chapter of The Breaking. I wasn't sure whether or not to make it two more chapters or just one, but decided to go with one long chapter. You can think of it as the last chapter and Epilogue if you want. I hope you enjoy it. -Kaouri18

-Chapter 13-

Tsuzuki awoke before Hisoka. He gazed down at his young lover and couldn't help but smile at all that has happened- well, maybe not all, but you get the point. Tsuzuki tightened his embrace on him. Last night seemed like a dream, it was so perfect. Yet unlike a dream, he awoke to see a naked Hisoka, so apparently it all wasn't a dream.

After everything that had happened, Hisoka had survived, he is still the person he was, but changed in a few ways. These particular ways involved being more open, which made Tsuzuki happy.

Hisoka stirred, causing Tsuzuki to come out of his thoughts. Tsuzuki couldn't help but think that Hisoka was an angel, an angel sent to stay with him, to protect him. And he intern must protect his angel and not let anything happen to him again. He was never going to let Hisoka be hurt again, a least if he could prevent it.

Hisoka tightened his grip on Tsuzuki and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing Hisoka slowly open his eyes, one at a time was sooo cute that Tsuzuki could help but lean down and give his Hisoka a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Morning Angel." Tsuzuki said softly.

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki a little confused. "What did you call me?" he asked.

"Angel. You're my angel and I won't let you go." He said, tightening his hold on Hisoka.

Hisoka blushed; he had never been called something like that before. "I'm not an angel Tsuzuki."

"Yes you are. You're my angel. You've been watching over me and protecting me, therefore you must be an angel." Tsuzuki replied.

Hisoka didn't have it in him to argue about this with Tsuzuki, so he decided to let it go, this time.

"We better get back to the infirmary. We kind of left without telling anyone." Hisoka said.

"But Soka…!!!!! It's so nice right here!!!" Tsuzuki wined.

"Asato…. We need to go back, just for a little while alright?"

"Only for a little while, I don't feel like sharing today." Tsuzuki said.

"Sharing what?" Hisoka asked, completely confused.

"You!" Tsuzuki said with a smile.

Hisoka turned a deeper shade of red that Tsuzuki thought was impossible.

"Baka…"

With a little more insisting on Hisoka's part, they left Tsuzuki's apartment and they both teleported into the infirmary.

"Tsuzuki where is everyone?" Hisoka asked, once they arrived, and noticed that no one was there.

"If I had to guess, I'd say they're in Tatsumi's office." Tsuzuki replied.

So, they headed to Tatsumi's office.

Tsuzuki was the one to open the door upon reaching the office. As Tsuzuki opened it, they were greeted by a rather unusual sight.

Tatsumi and Ryu were having a normal conversation, or so it seemed. At the same time they were watching Watari and Kuri. Watari and Kuri were playing a game of cards. Based upon the fact that they were both half-naked, actually Watari was almost completely naked; Tsuzuki would say it was a game of strip poker. If one were to go by the look on Kuri's face, they would say that she was about to have Watari completely naked.

"Ummm….hey." Was all Tsuzuki could get out. All of them then looked at the door, as if they had no idea who they were. Kuri was the first to react.

"Tsuzuki!" Kuri yelled as she ran to embrace him.

"Kuri, hey you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Of course! Just beaten Watari in strip poker. Hisoka!" she yelled and embraced him as well.

Hisoka just looked at Tsuzuki rather confused. Tsuzuki smiled at him, as Kuri pulled away.

"I'm so glad you're alright. You had us all really worried." She said.

"Who are you exactly?" Hisoka asked.

"Oh right, my name's Kuri Kojo, just call me Kuri. This is my partner Ryu, you can call him Ryu." She said, pointing to Ryu, who nodded in response.

"I'm Hisoka… you were in my mind, and… were at the restaurant." He said.

"Yep, that was me." She said with a smile.

Hisoka looked at her. He couldn't figure her out she was more happy and cheerful than Tsuzuki but he couldn't feel anything from her.

"Kuri?" he asked.

"Can I speak with you for a moment alone?" he said, there was something bothering him.

"Sure." She replied and they exited the room.

"Don't worry Tsuzuki, she's not going to steal your new boyfriend him away from you." Watari said with a smile.

"I know that!" Tsuzuki replied defensively. "I just wonder what Hisoka wanted to talk with her about."

"Who knows, who knows…" Watari replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little ways down the hallway…

"Hey, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about Hisoka?" Kuri asked.

"How did you get into my mind?" he asked, a little suspiciously.

"I'm sorry that I intruded in your mind like that Hisoka, but it was the only way to get you out of there. I'm a bit of a telepath and the mind is my specialty, so it wasn't too hard to get into your mind. Forgive me if you angry about it." She said, very seriously.

"It's not that at all. I'm not angry at you. Did you tell anyone what you saw in there?"

"Of course not! I would never say what I see when I'm in someone's mind." She replied.

"What did you see?" he asked.

Kuri froze. She never wanted to be asked this question. After a moment of silence she replied "Everything…" in a soft whisper.

"What?" Hisoka asked, he hadn't really caught what she had said.

"I saw everything. Everything Hisoka. I didn't mean to do it, but with the condition your mind was in, it happened. I wasn't expecting to see everything Hisoka. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

Hisoka froze. This girl, who he barely knew, knew everything about him. Yet, she didn't tell anyone, and didn't seem to be acting any different.

"Why did you come here? Tsuzuki said you came to help him. But why? Why would you help someone you didn't even know? I saw you at the Kokakuro, why did you do that?" He asked.

Kuri let a small smile grace her lips. "Tsuzuki asked me the same thing." She said, looking at Hisoka.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I did it because you two love each other. I know that, it's evident, especially to someone like me."

"That doesn't make any sense. You would risk your life for that reason?" he asked shocked.

"It's just the way I am." She said with a smile.

Hisoka didn't know what to say. "So you help people because they are in love, by making plans and helping execute them in anyway you can? Tsuzuki mentioned this, but I don't understand it. Is that true?"

"That's about right, yes." She replied.

"Then would you help me?" he asked a little unsure of himself. He was opening himself up to someone he barely knew, but he felt as if he could trust her after everything that had happened.

Kuri was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"With Muraki, would you…"

"No." she interrupted.

"What? But you just said."

"No. I cannot help you there." She said.

"But why not? You helped Tsuzuki?"

"Things were different. He wanted to face Muraki out of his love for you, no other reason. You want revenge and retribution."

"I want to be free of him." Hisoka said defensively.

"I understand that, but I cannot help you there. The only person who can help you face Muraki is Tsuzuki."

Hisoka was surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"I cannot face Muraki, at least not yet… There wouldn't be a point anyway. My abilities wouldn't be a match for him a second time, besides Tsuzuki is with you, that's all you need."

"Kuri…What do you mean.."

"Someone who is willing to fight for you, to die for you- Hisoka you have that. Don't ever loose it." She said, with a faint smile, she was rambling and she knew it, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Hisoka was confused but decided to act like nothing was strange. Obviously this girl wasn't completely right in the head, but honestly how many of them are?

"Alright. I understand, and thank you for helping me and Tsuzuki. I don't think he would have made it through this without you. So thank you." He said after a moment.

"No problem and if you ever need me again, just call. Now we better get back to the others."

Hisoka nodded as they began to walk back towards the office.

"By the way Hisoka… where were you two?" she said looking at Hisoka with a smile.

Hisoka blushed and looked away. Kuri smiled to herself and stopped before the office door. Together they entered the office.

"Hey! We're back!" Kuri yelled as she and Hisoka entered the room.

Ryu and Tsuzuki were sitting together having a talk with Watari and Tatsumi. Kuri and Hisoka both didn't want to know what it was about, especially with the blushing that was currently occuring on Tsuzuki's face.

"Hey. Welcome back!" Watari yelled.

Kuri and Hisoka made their way over to the group and sat down as well.

"We were just discussing relationships." Watari said with a smirk. "Care to join in."

"That's alright. We'll let you finish what you were all talking about." Hisoka said, a little uneased by the look on Watari's face.

"Alright… You two are no fun." He said turning to Kuri. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you both this but,… Are you two married?" Watari asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Ryu said, he was caught completely off guard. Where did a question like that come from?

"What!!! You've been partners for twenty some years and been in love for a long time and yet you're not married!" Tsuzuki said.

Ryu and Kuri shook their heads.

"Why?" was Hisoka's question.

Kuri looked at Ryu for an answer. Ryu then replied. "We've been together for so long that it didn't really seem to matter to us. Being with the other person was enough, at least for us. We just never got around to it, and after as many years as we've been together it didn't seem important. I love Kuri and that's all that matters to me."

"Ryu…" Kuri said, tearing.

Ryu looked down at her and smiled. Most of the people in the room were shocked, except for Tsuzuki that is. They had never seen Ryu like this, so it was very surprising.

What really surprised them was Ryu leaning down and kissing Kuri. The kiss became hot and passionate.

"Hey…" Tatsumi said.

Ryu and Kuri continued to kiss.

"Hey."

No change.

"Hey!" Tatsumi yelled. They both stopped. Kuri pulled away a little, but Ryu put his arm around her waist, causing her to blush. They seemed rather embaraced about the whole thing, and were both blushing.

Tsuzuki seemed to miss this whole little interruption and continued where he left off. "But how can you not want to get married. Sure you've been together a long time, but why not make it official. Besides weddings are sooo much fun! There's cake, and dancing, and food, and presents, and flowers, and decorations, and lots of people, and music, and…"

"Alright Tsuzuki, I think we got it." Watari interrupted.

"Oh right." Tsuzuki said with a slight blush.

Kuri looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tsuzuki I'll make a deal with you." She said.

"What kind of deal?" Tsuzuki replied.

"I'll marry Ryu when you and Hisoka get married." She said with a smile.

It seemed impossible, but Hisoka turned a darker shade of red, that no one had ever seen.

"Kuri!" Ryu said, a little shocked as well. Kuri only smiled.

"How bought it Tsuzuki? Do we have a deal?" she said, extending her arm.

Tsuzuki looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and taking her hand. "Deal!" he said.

"What!?!" Hisoka yelled, but Tsuzuki ignored him.

"When Hisoka and I get married you and Ryu will." Tsuzuki said. "You better not back out on it."

"I won't. I promise!" Kuri said. "But… I'm sorry to say that we have to be leaving soon. Right Ryu?" Ryu nodded in response. (The guy doesn't talk that much does he…)

"Kuri! You can't leave yet. We haven't gotten to do anything fun." Tsuzuki said.

"I didn't come here to have fun, even if I would love to stay, I can't. We've been away from work for a while now. As much as many of the guys owe me a few favors, I think if I stay too much longer we might be pushing it." she replied.

"Then if you are going to leave. I want to make a deal with you." Tsuzuki said.

"What kind of deal?" Kuri replied.

"That if you ever need me to call. I can never repay you for all that you've done." Tsuzuki said.

"Same goes for me." Watari chimed in.

"Me as well." Tatsumi said.

"Me too." was the response from Hisoka, even though his reply wasn't as enthusiastic as the others.

"Aww thanks. But are you positive about this." She said, almost as if she wasn't sure whether or not to believe them.

"Yes of course! If you need us for anything just call." Tsuzuki said.

Kuri smiled to herself.

"Same goes for us." Everyone seemed rather shocked that it was Ryu who said this and not Kuri.

"Ryu…awwww… I knew you cared." Kuri said giving him a huge. Ryu could only blush and try not to look at Watari who was giving him a knowing look. All of a sudden Kuri stopped and turned around.

"By the way… How far did you two go?" Kuri said.

There was a choking noise, as Tatsumi choked on the coffee he was drinking. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood in shock.

There was a moment of awkward silence……

"Well…… Are you going to say something or do I have to read your minds."

"Kuri!" Ryu yelled.

"Well…"

"Ummm… I don't think you need to know that Kuri." Tsuzuki said.

"You don't need to know that, and I'm not saying." Hisoka said.

"It's alright. I already know. Watari outside." she said leaving the room, with Watari following.

"What was that all about?" Hisoka asked.

"You don't want to know." was Tatsumi's reply.

"Watari should have listened to me." Ryu said, shaking his head.

"About what?" Tsuzuki asked.

"About taking bets with Kuri. She's always right. I can't tell you how many guys have lost money to her. It's rather good at casinos actually." Ryu replied.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki stood there completely confused as Watari and Kuri came back in. Watari was crying it seemed and Kuri was smiling victoriously.

"Now that that's taken care of. We better be going." Kuri said.

"We're going to miss you." Watari said giving Kuri a hug. He's a good-sport about losing the bet.

"Same here." she said. "See ya Tatsumi." she said giving Tatsumi a hug.

"We appreciate you coming." Tatsumi said.

"Tsuzuki, Hisoka I'm glad I was able to help. Give a me a call sometime." She said giving them both a hug.

"Same goes for us. And don't forget if you need us give us a call." Tsuzuki said with a smile.

"I won't forget. I'll be seeing you soon." she said as she started to leave.

Ryu was saying good-bye as well. And after the last of the farewells Kuri and Ryu teleported out.

"What a strange couple." Watari said.

"I doubt this'll be the last we see of them." Tatsumi said. "I know this won't be the last…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ryu and Kuri's home-

"Ahhh… It's good to be home." Kuri said lying down on the bed.

"Kuri. What's going on?" Ryu asked, sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean?" she said, sitting up.

"You were insistent on knowing if they would come to help us. And you said we'd be seeing them soon. What is it Kuri? What did you see?" he asked.

Kuri shook her head. "It's nothing that can't be helped."

"Kuri… please tell me."

"I can't, but don't worry about it. Things always turn out for the better in the end. Now I'm going to shower. You coming?" she said getting up and heading into the bathroom.

'_But the way things turn out is what I'm worried about…_' Ryu thought as he went into the bathroom after Kuri.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tsuzuki's apartment-

"We know some strange people Asato." Hisoka said as he sat down on the couch.

"I know, but that's what makes life around here interesting." Tsuzuki replied, sitting next to Hisoka.

"Asato were you serious?" Hisoka asked, a little nervous.

"About what?" Tsuzuki asked confused.

"About marrying me…" Hisoka whispered.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear it Hisoka."

"About marrying me." he replied a little louder, and then looked down, afraid to see Tsuzuki's face.

Tsuzuki smiled and pulled Hisoka into an embrace.

"Of course I am. I love you Hisoka and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. We'll go slow alright? We won't rush this, but in the future yes… I would love to marry you." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka clung to Tsuzuki and stared to cry. Tsuzuki was confused.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong Hisoka."

"Baka… You didn't do anything wrong. It's just…" Hisoka mumbled into Tsuzuki's shirt, but Tsuzuki understood.

After everything that had happened, some things were just understood. As Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat there in an embrace, they knew that things wouldn't be easy, life never was for them. But that was alright. They have each other, and that would be enough. But where do things go from here…

-End Chapter 13-

It's done. I never thought I would actually finish this chapter, let alone this story. This was my first try at a multi-chapter, so I hope you all liked it. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories. Thank you all so much! If I could I would give you all hugs I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story and I would love to know if you all would want one. Please tell me, if you do. I can't promise when it would be up, but I have a few ideas. Thanks for reading. And please review! -Kaouri18


End file.
